Design, Build, Test, Repeat
by FireheartNinja
Summary: She was sent to live with her uncle years ago. From a world where no one knew who she was, she is now known as the only niece of Tony Stark. Bring her own personality, a world of heros await her in the future. Movie-verse OC (Sequel in works)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Only my OC! As much as I would like to own Iron Man, that honor remains with Marvel, who I give thumbs up for the Avengers movie!

Authors Note: Ok so I've had this idea for years and the only way to get it out of y mind is to write it. If I stick with it them I plan to make this a trilogy from Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, and Avengers. I will warn you people know I have horrible grammar and I will try to fix my mistakes. Also I will try to make my character Mary Sue free as possible (but come on most super heroes are border line Mary Sue haha) also sorry if I get information about characters in this story… But here I go….

Prologue

Everyone knows about the Stark family: Howard, his wife Maria, and their son Anthony. What most of the world did not know was that there was another son. Dante Stark was four years older than Tony. The press never paid any attention to him because he never compared to what Tony did. Living in the shadow of his younger brother, Dante took a career in photography. While Tony was in college at MIT, Dante was and attending Cal Arts. At this point in his life, Dante went off on his own. It was clear that he did not want to work with Stark Industries and told his father to have Tony inherited it. After graduating college, Dante spent some time in Europe working some jobs where he met his future wife Jemima, an aspiring dancer and singer. The relationship between the Stark brothers was close, and after the tragic death of their parents, their bond became stronger. Tony still lived the crazy life he did while trying to run the company (enter Pepper) and partying almost every night. However, Tony still made time for family. Though Jemima did not always see Tony as a role model for Irene…

(Ok now we have that background information)

"This is Vicky Meda from channel 5 news. I'm here at Stark Industries where it has just been confirmed that Dante and Jemima Stark have been murdered late last night. Dante had stayed well out of the eyes of the public for years and it might have seemed like he did not exist. Our sources tell us that Dante, Jemima, and their 12-year-old daughter Irene were driving home from Irene's dance recital when a truck rammed their car. The driver, from what witnesses saw, exited the car and shot the two adults then ran from the scene… When the police and the medics arrived at the scene, Dante and Jemima were dead on arrival, and Irene was sitting on the sidewalk with witnesses. Police have taken Irene to her uncle where many people are questioning if he is fit to take care of his niece. From wha-"

Tony turned off the T.V and looked over at Irene who was sleeping on the couch next to him. He promised his brother that if anything was to happen to him that he would take care of Irene.

'Don't worry Irene, I'll make sure nothing happens to you' he thought.

Tony knew he wasn't father material but he was going to try. However, he was going to do it his way.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man and any other movie reference I might place! I do own my OC's though…

Author Note: Thank you everyone who put me on your story alerts! Also thanks for your reviews! I'm warning you people now that I am a senior in high school and I'm at the home stretch on graduation. Since AP tests are over for me, most of my classes are done and we are doing easy projects. So I seriously wrote this during a class period but I'm still left with my political science class. I have one more test and I will be putting a lot of my time studying. Also I have Prom, and other graduation stuff I need to get done so don't freak out if I'm not updating. So I'm going to try update when I can. Also I would love your feedback and ideas! But please no flaming… I've seen some nasty flames on other stories and the psychological things they can do to people are not fun so please constructive criticism and thank you for reading! On with the story!

/START/

"Can I go Uncle Tony?" asked 15-year-old Irene.

"Sorry Irene not this time," Tony said.

Irene was trying to convince her uncle to take her to the weapons demonstration for Stark Industries' new missile.

"But I will be on my best behavior!" she pleaded.

"It's a dangerous zone and I don't want anything to happen to you," Tony grunted, pulling out a part of the engine he was working on.

"But I-" she started.

"Miss Stark, I think it's clear that your uncle does not want you to go," said JARVIS, Tony's computer that ran anything and everything.

"Jarvis is right Irene. Now can you hand me the 3/8 wrench," Tony said from under the car.

"Here," she said defeated, handing him the tool.

Tony's assistance Pepper then walked through the door and she looked mad.

"Hi Pepper!" Irene said nervously.

"You are supposed to be up stairs working on your U.S History homework," she said.

"See, another reason why you can't go!" Tony said, getting up, but Pepper then turned her attention to her boss.

"And you! You are suppose to be on a jet half way around the world by now!" she said

Irene already lost her battle the moment Pepper walked in and she saw that Tony was about to lose his.

"I'll up stairs then," Irene said grabbing her phone and sending a quick text to Rhodey, Tony's best friend.

As Irene entered her room, her attention turned the picture that hanged over her bed. It was a picture of her parents when she was 11. The picture was taken at her dance competition where the troop she was a part of took 3rd/30. Irene wanted to become a professional dancer like her mother. But since the murder, Irene wasn't involved with group dancers or partner dances anymore. It was hard to find a good partner since anyone would dance with the niece of Tony Stark. So she started her solo career. Irene's style of dance is to mix classic and modern steps together. Inspired by dancers like Gene Kelly, Michael Flatley, and Cheryl Burke, the young dancer wants to make it not because she a Stark.

Irene scanned her room. Her walls were covered in posters to the point where you couldn't see the wall. Most of these posters were musicals like "Singing in the Rain", "Lion King", "Cats", "Spamalot", "Mamma Mia", and her favorites that she worshipped, "Phantom of the Opera" and "Les Miserables". Movie posters like "Tron", "Jurassic Park", "Armageddon", "Harry Potter", "Lord of the Rings", and "Dragon Heart" expressed her nerd/geek side. Every year at Comic Con since she was 10, she would get at least 3 new posters.

That was some of the things that didn't change for Irene. Her uncle tried to make the transition as painless as possible but some things had to change. One of the things that changed was that Irene was now home schooled. The murderer of her parents was never found and Tony feared for his niece for months after the incident. Tony felt that Irene had to be under his protection at all times. So this meant going everywhere with her when he could. There were plenty of stories of what her and her uncle did. One time they went to Disney Land got a picture with every Disney character, rode every ride, and bought matching hats with "Stark" sewn on the back. Then another time they went snow boarding and Tony built a small rocket to go on his board (he was tired on going up hill on the slow ski lifts), needless to say it was like out of a cartoon of what happened, then Irene's 14 birthday party at Universal Studios... Irene shuttered and tried to forget what happened. But either way he was the best uncle she could ever ask for.

"Hey Samson," Irene said to her yellow Labrador, who came running in from her outside balcony.

Tony got her puppy a few weeks after the guardianship trial and Irene loved that dog ever since. Because Tony was away for some periods of time, Samson was Irene's only buddy. Since she was home schooled, Irene didn't have many friends and the people her uncle worked with either had kids that were too old or too young for Irene to hang with. So Irene had a strong bond with her dog and tried to take him everywhere she went. Irene lay on her bed and pulled out the history book Pepper made her read. After reading a chapter about one of the presidents, she got up and turned to her dog that was on the bed with her.

"Well Sammy, it's going to be you, me, and Jarvis, ain't that right Jarvis?" Irene said to the computer installed in her room.

"Yes Miss Stark," the computer replied back, "Miss Stark, your uncle is about to leave and he requests to see you."

"Thank you Jarvis. Come on Sam, lets go say goodbye to Tony before he leaves," she said.

The dog followed her out and they walked to the living room. They caught Tony talking to Pepper when he noticed his niece walk into the room.

"You know if the place was safer, I would take you," he said "But until then, you stay out of trouble."

"You know me! Throwing parties every other weekend, inviting strange boys to the house, and I'm totally gonna go out and get drunk!" she said with much sarcasm.

"I mean it! I don't want to come home and find you in the arms of a boy an-" he started but Irene went in for a hug.

"Yeah yeah, now go save the world but please come back in one piece," she said hugging her uncle even tighter.

"I promise I will bring back sometime and when I get back, we can build something together… Sounds good?" Tony said looking down at her.

"Sounds like a plan Uncle Tony!" Irene agreed.

Samson then got between the family moment the Starks were having and wanted the attention on him. Tony looked down at the dog.

"Ok Samson, you take good care of Irene. Alright?" Tony said to the dog. Samson proceeded to rub against Irene leg.

"Ok! I will go play with you! Spoiled puppy," Irene said with a smile.

"You raised him!" said Tony.

"You give him extra treats when I'm not looking!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey just looking out for my buddy," he said holding his hands up.

"But really Uncle Tony, get back soon," Irene said.

"Hey it's only for 3 days; I will be back before you know it." Tony reassured.

/

"Wanna go to the beach?" Irene asked Samson. His eyes lit up and started to wag his tail, "Ok let's go!"

Irene grabbed a leash, whatever stuff she needed and left through the front gate. It had been just a little past 24 hours since her uncle left and Irene was alone. Pepper visited her and asked her if she would like to go to the company with her but declined. Irene liked working with the company but today she didn't feel like it. As she walked to the beach, with Tony's personal bodyguard, Happy, following close behind with the car, she passed by café where everyone seemed to be crowded in and all eyes were glued to the T.V.

"Hey what's going?" she asked the nice old man who ran the café.

"It's Tony Stark, his convoy was attacked while going back from a weapons demonstration," the old man said, then turned to look at her. "Miss Irene!" he realized who he was talking to.

Irene came to his café a lot when Tony was out of town. He looked at the teenager who eyes started to water. The entire café turned to look at her. She gripped the dog's leash tightly and looked at Happy who just got off the phone and he, too, had a shocked look on his face. Signaling to get in the car, Irene took off running with Samson running beside her. Happy opened the car door for her and she and Sam jumped in. When Happy got in the car he took of driving to Stark Industries. Irene was silent the entire time. As Samson curled next to her, Irene was assuming the worst. She took out her phone, which had been on silent, and saw 9 missed calls: one from Mr. Stane, 5 from Pepper, and 3 from Rhodey. When they arrived at the company, there were many people from the press already there. She saw out the window Mr. Stane and Pepper already there to see her. As Happy opened the door for her, she let Samson out first and when she stepped out, the cameras started to flash.

"Ms. Stark, are you next in line to take over Stark Industries?"

"Irene! What are the plans to search for your uncle?"

"Stark, Stark, Stark! How are you feeling right now?"

As she was bombarded with questions and microphones, Happy tried to shield them away from her. Mr. Stane and Pepper came to her rescue. Pepper took her away from the press.

"Irene will not be answering any questions and Stark Industries will not be giving any statement until we assess the situation and try to figure out what has happen, thank you," Mr. Stane said, then walked away, after Pepper and Irene.

/

As the young Stark sat in her uncle's office, she stroked her dog and was tying to keep calm.

"Irene we are doing everything we can to find your uncle," said Obadiah Stane.

"Rhodey is leading the search and you know he won't stop until he finds him," Pepper added.

They sat in silent looking at Irene as she stared into empty space until she finally spoke.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"All we can do now is to wait," Obadiah said.

/End of Line/


	3. Chapter 2: Cheese Burger First

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man and any other movie reference I place in this chapter!

Author's Note: Thank you people for reviewing and putting my story on your alerts! Again sorry for my grammar mistakes but maybe after a few chapters I'll go back and fix them but not now… I have the inspiration; I want to keep on typing until it's all out!

/

"This is Gary Dorn of channel 8 news, I'm here outside the mansion of Tony Stark. It's been a week since the playboy billionaire had been kidnapped by an unknown terrorist group. Chances of find Mr. Stark are growing thin and everyone has one question on their mind, what will happen to Tony's niece, Irene Stark? Since the death of her parents, her volunteer work at the Pacific Shores Hospital, located just north of Malibu in Calabasas, has won the hearts of many Americans. But with her uncle gone, many are asking if she is next in line to take over the company. We have not heard a word from Miss Stark but a statement from Stark Industries said, Irene-"

Irene turned off the T.V in her room.

"Irene, you home?" she heard a voice through the house. Samson picked up his head and barked.

"Samson it's only Pepper," Irene said, calming the dog that was laying next to her, "I'm in my room Pepper!"

As Pepper walked into her room, Mr. Stane was with her. Samson started to bark the moment he walked into her room.

"Samson!" Irene said harshly, warning the dog and he stopped barking.

"That dog still doesn't like me?" Mr. Stane said with his trademark smirk.

"He just over protective of me," Irene said, trying to smile.

"Well little Stark the world wants to know how you feel about your uncle being gone, so a press conference has been called for you to speak at," Mr. Stane informed her.

"What?" Irene said shocked.

"The company is in chaos without our fearless leader, and the people want to know, since you are next in line to take over, what you are going to do," he replied.

/

As Irene stepped up to the stage and the cameras started to flash.

"Thank you for coming out today. Ladies and Gentleman, Miss. Irene Stark will now answer your questions," Mr. Stane told the press, "Irene?" As Irene went up to the mic, Mr. Stane smiled at her.

"Go get 'em kid," he said, then walked away.

The press started to ask their questions right and left until Irene raised her hand for silence, the way she had seen her Uncle do in the past (as my beta reader put it like a universal sign of 'shut up so I can talk please'), then pointed to a reporter near the front.

"Ms. Stark, my readers would like to know if there is any sign yet of the whereabouts of your uncle."

"Well, I haven't been told anything yet but-" Irene started.

"Irene do you believe your uncle alive?" another reporter asked, interrupting her answer.

"Of course! Someone as smart as my uncle is like a MacGyver of today."

"What if your uncle is dead? What would you do?" a third reporter insensitively asked.

"There no if… My uncle is alive out there and until I see proof of… of that… then I will be waiting to hug him when he gets home," Irene seethed, trying to keep her composure. She had enough of everyone here believing her uncle to be dead, and she would have no part of it, "No more questions, I done." She announced.

As she walked away she passed by Mr. Stane who was about to say something to her but she beat him to it.

"This was a waste of my time," she said and walked away with Pepper and Happy following behind her.

/

Three months have gone by and still no sign of Tony Stark. Pepper refused to believe it, Rhodey refused to, and Irene damn well wasn't going to believe it either.

"Miss Stark, it is passed 2am," Jarvis announced, "I suggest you go to sleep," he added gently.

For the past few weeks, Irene would be down in her uncle's workshop looking for any sign of her uncle through Jarvis.

"Just one more hour, there has to be something I'm missing," Irene said.

As she looked over the live satellite images that Jarvis hacked into, she looked for any signs of life. Irene yawned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know he out there Jarvis," she said, mostly to herself.

"Miss, the chances of him surviving are-" Jarvis started.

"Jarvis don't tell me the stats, I just need a little hope right now," she interrupted.

As Irene continued to look at the screen, Samson was sleeping at her feet. His snoring was the only noise in the room besides Irene typing. For the first few weeks, after the conference, Irene stayed in the house and barely left at all, other than taking Samson for walks. Pepper was over all the time to make sure she was ok and give her any information and Mr. Stane was taking care of everything else business wise. By the time a month rolled by, Irene got in contact with Rhodey. Rhodey was still searching for his best friend. Every other day she ask Rhodey if he found anything, it was the same news everyday… nothing.

So for the last two months she had been at it. Every other day, she would be on the computer looking for anything new. Then on other days, she was dragged to Stark Industries where Mr. Stane would have her sit through meetings and other legal stuff she needed to know if the worst did happen. Irene refused to sign anything until she knew her uncle was either alive or dead. But then there were some days Irene would just hack into anything that would tell her what everyone else would not.

"Miss Stark, I am detecting large explosions in the mountainous region, near a village known as Gulmira, Afghanistan." Jarvis announced.

Irene shifted to look at the computer screen. "Is it one of Rhodey's jets? A training exercise?" she asked.

"No, it is much smaller, I will pull up a live feed of it now, Miss Stark," Jarvis said, as he opened a satellite feed on the computer screen for Irene. There was smoke rising and a small figure flying away then falling.

"That has to be him!" Irene exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, waking Samson at the same time, and ran to her phone. She dialed Rhodey immediately.

"Irene, it must be early in the morning there, what's up?" he said on the other line.

"Rhodey I found him!" she said excitedly.

"What do mean you found him?" he asked bewildered.

Irene proceeded to tell him where she saw the flying figure and the general area around it.

"Are you sure, Irene?" Rhodey asked skeptically.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life!" she declared, "Get in a chopper now!" she added anxiously.

"I'm already in one and we're on our way to the area," he reassured.

"Please stay on the line with me until then," Irene pleaded.

"Of course," Rhodey agreed.

For the next 20 minutes, Rhodey talked to Irene asking her what she was doing, and if anything was new in her life.

"Irene we see something," Rhodey said, interrupting the teenager's rampage about the latest Harry Potter book.

"What do you see?" she almost yelled.

"It's Tony! We found him! Irene, we found him!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "Hey Irene stay on the line with me! I'm about to get off the chopper and get him," he said.

Irene waited and heard Rhodey's voice talking to her uncle. "How was the 'fun-vee'?" Rhodey asked, "Next time, you ride with me, okay?" he added.

When she heard Rhodey get back into the chopper she heard Rhodey speak again. "Hey someone wants to walk to you."

"You are talking to a barely, half alive Tony Stark, if this business matters, wait until I get home, if this is about a bet I lost then-"

"Uncle Tony?" Irene interrupted, trying not to cry anymore.

"Irene?" he said in disbelief.

"Uncle Tony, you are alright?"

"Irene… you don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"Just… please get home soon." She said, getting choked up.

"Hey… I'm in good hands, but I'm afraid I broke your promised about coming back in one piece…"

"Uncle… Tony?" Irene asked, her eyes getting big with worry.

"I'm still all here… there's just… something new" he said mysteriously, "I can't wait to show you."

/

Resting soundly for the first time in ages woke up to the sound of Pepper telling her that if she wanted to see her uncle then she had better get up. Irene leapt out of bed and into the shower. Putting on a pair of jeans and her 'I am Horcrux' t-shirt, and then slipped on her red converse. She had to leave Samson, as much as it killed her, due to his size and the car would be too cramped with Pepper, herself, and soon, her Uncle Tony.

"Excited to see your uncle?" Pepper asked smiling.

"You have no idea!" Irene said excitedly.

The plane landed and when the door opened her uncle stood up from the chair. As Rhodey walked him down from the ramp, Irene had to keep herself from running to him. As her uncle waved away the medic, she could not hold back any longer and ran to her uncle.

"Uncle Tony!" she shouted excitedly and gave him a big hug.

"Irene! Ouch! Ouch! My arm, my arm… and my ribs!" he said in pain but overjoyed to see his niece. As Tony gave her hug with his good arm, he and Irene walked over to Pepper.

"Hmm… Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" he asked Pepper.

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting," she smiled.

"Yeah, vacation's over," he said, "Irene, we got work to do!"

As Happy got into the driver's seat, Pepper, Irene and Tony sat in the back, with Tony in the middle.

"Where's Samson?" Tony asked.

"At home. Pepper wouldn't let me take him," Irene pouted.

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked from the driver's seat.

"Take us to hospital, please, Happy." Pepper answered.

"No," Tony contradicted.

"No? Tony you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you." Pepper tried to reason with him.

"No is a complete answer. I don't have to do anything." Tony said flat out, "I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger and the other..."

"That is enough of that." Pepper interrupted.

"…is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked, "What on earth for?"

"Hogan drive, cheeseburger first," Tony ordered.

"Make that two!" Irene added.

Tony looked over at Irene and smiled, "I raised you right!"

/End of Line/


	4. Chapter 3: It's Begun

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel! I only own my OC Irene and any other characters I might make up!

Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you for the story alerts! Also thank you for the reviews! The more reviews, the faster I'm motivated to update! I would really love your feedback and your thoughts about the chapters and maybe and idea you might have! I was researching The Avengers movie timeline and there is a huge gap, like a year between Iron Man 2 and The Avengers. Also when my OC gets older, I want her to have a romance with one of the Avengers (Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk,) cause damn the people did a fine job on casting and I love them all! The movie was so good I saw it twice! If you are going to see the movie stay for the entire thing even after the credits! Ok enough of my random thought on with this chapter!

/

After a cheeseburger stop at the BK Lounge, the car pulled up at Stark Industries. As Mr. Obie Stane opened the door and gave Tony a hug, Irene gave her uncle his cheeseburger.

"You had to have a burger, yeah?" said Mr. Stane "Did you get me one of those?"

"Nope, the other one mine Mr. Stane," Irene said, holding the bag protectively.

Irene didn't bother to listen to what the grownups were talking about as they made their way to the conference room. As long she was by her uncle, she was not going to leave his side. That was until Pepper held her back.

"Irene, do you know what Tony is up to?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he discovered something and can't wait to tell the world," Irene said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ms. Potts," a random guy said, that came up between Irene and Pepper.

"Wow you appeared out of nowhere! Like a ninja!" Irene laughed.

"Yes." Pepper replied, "Can I help you?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

"I'm not a part of the press conference but it about to start," Pepper informed him. "I'm not a reporter, I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," he said handing Pepper a card.

"That's quite a mouthful," said Pepper.

"I know. We are working on it," Agent Coulson deadpanned.

"You know, we've been approached by the DOD, the FBI-" Pepper started to say.

"And the CIA," Irene interrupted, "Didn't think there another one."

"We're a separate division, with a more specific focus," he explained.

"More specific as…" Irene trailed off trying to get an answer.

"We need to debrief your Uncle on the circumstances of his escape," he said to the teenager.

"I want to know that too," Irene said, turning to the agent.

"I'll put something on the books, shall I?" Pepper said dismissively.

"Thank you," Agent Coulson nodded, and then turned to walk away.

"Bye Agent Coulson!" Irene said.

"Good day Miss Stark" he said, as he left.

The attention of the room then turned to the beat up looking Tony Stark who was sitting down under the podium, and Mr. Stane standing behind the podium.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can… A little less formal and…" Tony said while unwrapping his burger, and then took a bite. "Irene come sit with me!" Tony called out, and waved at Irene to come to him.

"Whoop!" Irene exclaimed, pumping her fists up in the air, in victory, then walked up and sat next to Tony, with Mr. Stane seated on the other side of him. Tony turned to his niece.

"I really missed you, I thought about you every day," he admitted.

"We got some major catching up to do," Irene smiled.

"Any boyfriends I need to know about?" he said a little serious, and the room laughed a little.

"Really here?" she asked.

"Yeah here," Tony said.

"Then no."

"No?"

"Yeah. No."

"What have you been doing then?"

"Uncle Tony… later, you kind of have a press conference that yoouuuuu called for." Irene reminded.

"Ah good point," Tony then turned to his business partner, "Good to see you too… I never got to say goodbye to Dad." He said to Obadiah, and then turned to the press.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did; If he was ever conflicted; If he ever had doubts; If he ever regretted letting my older brother go. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels…" Tony began, and then paused. "I saw young Americans killed, by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I become part of system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark?" asked news reporter.

"Hey, Ben," Tony acknowledged.

"What happen over there?" he asked.

"I… I had my eyes opened. I came to realized that I have more to offer to this world," Tony started, as he stood up and Irene stood up with him, "than just making things that blow up."

"Uncle Tony where are you going with this?" asked Irene.

"A good question Irene," her uncle started, "So… effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International…"

The press jumped from their seat and started to asked questions. "...until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." Tony continued as Mr. Stane pulled Tony away from the podium.

"Irene please take your Uncle" he said to the shock teenager. As Mr. Stane tried to calm the crowd of reporters, Irene and Tony walked out of the room.

"Uncle Tony what are you thinking?" Irene asked as they got back into the car.

"I got big plans Irene. Happy, take us to the arc reactor building," he said.

"What happened over there?" she asked.

"When we get home, we have much to talk about but mostly about this," Tony said as he opened his shirt and showed his niece the mini arc reactor in his chest.

"You became a science experiment over there?" Irene asked, shocked

"This thing is saving my life right now," he explained vaguely, "like I said, big plans."

/

"You made that in a cave and without your high tech tools?" Irene asked, impressed, as her uncle explained the mini arc reactor and the suit he built to escape as soon as they got home.

"Yup and now this thing needs to be upgraded to something more reliable," Tony said tapping the arc reactor.

"Let's get to it!" Irene said excitedly, pulling up a chair, "You know how this goes; I sit here and watch you while I hand you tools!"

"My best assistant," Tony smiled.

"Oh no, I can't beat Pepper. You would be lost without her," Irene laughed.

"Yeah we are going to need her later," Tony agreed.

"Why? I'm not good enough for you?" she asked melodramatically.

"No, if I remember correctly, it's Thursday, and Thursday means you got dance practice at 2," he reminded, "And right now it's 12:56pm."

"Awww," Irene pouted.

/

Irene wasn't home when Tony installed his new arc reactor with Pepper's assistance. When she entered the workshop, after her tap dance lesson, she saw her uncle getting ready to go somewhere.

"I thought Mr. Stane told you to lay low?" she asked, placing her bag on her personal worktable.

"Well, while Obie's taking care of business things, it doesn't mean I can't go out and visit my best friend," he smirked, grabbing his car keys.

"Can I go?" Irene asked.

"Sure, we're taking the Audi R8," he said.

"Can I drive!" Irene asked, jumping up and down.

"Not this time, you only have your permit," Tony said, walking to the car.

"I got my license, thank you very much!" she said walking after him.

"That's right, your birthday was on June 24th," he said to himself, "What did you do for your birthday? It was your sweet sixteen."

"Pepper took me out driving. It was our bonding time and she said I was a natural," Irene said proudly, getting in the passenger side.

"Wait… in this car?" Tony asked in a panic.

"No, she wouldn't let me. We took the car Happy drives us in. It was so funny! Happy was in the back and he joked how the tables have turned! It was one of the few days I had fun while you were gone," Irene laughed to herself.

"Well, maybe depending on how I feel on the way back, you can drive," Tony relented, strapping on his seat belt as Irene did the same, "Then we can go celebrate your birthday even though it's a little late."

Irene looked at her Uncle in hope but that look turned to terror once he started to drive. Irene may have liked to drive fast but her uncle was near suicidal.

"Ok, I'm having second thoughts Uncle Tony!" Irene screamed. Her uncle just laughed.

/

As her uncle talked to Rhodey, Irene went to look at one of the jets.

"That's an F-22 Raptor," said a voice from behind her.

Irene turned and saw an air force pilot standing there. He looked young and her hormones were kicking in. For the last two months she did have much human contact, and none with the opposite gender.

'_This guy is fiiiiiiine,'_ was the only thought going through her head at that moment in time.

He looked to be 5'11" and had brown hair that was shaved into the military crew cut. His eyes were green, and he was muscular but not overly so and he looked good.

"I see," Irene said, turning her full attention to the pilot, while keeping straight face, "Irene Stark." She introduced. Irene held out her hand, as the man did the same, shaking her hand.

"Airman Conrad Brook," he replied, and then flashed a smile.

"So Mr. Brook tell me about this plane," Irene said, as if challenging him to impress her.

"Well Miss Stark, this jet-" he started but was cut off.

"Irene, we are leaving!" Tony said.

"Oh well then good day Mr. Brook" Irene said, as she walked away.

"Please call me Conrad," he said, winking at her.

Feeling a blush coming to her face, Irene turned her face away from him. "Until next time, Conrad."

As Irene walked up to the car her uncle was giving her a look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"I saw you," he said.

"Yeah so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, as she open the door of the passenger side and got in.

"So what's his name?" he asked.

"So you can Jarvis look him up?" Irene asked, raising her eyebrow again, "I don't think so!"

"I can always ask Rhodey or go back right now and ask that young man his name." he threatened, unbuckling his seat belt.

"OK OK!" Irene said in a panic, "His name is Conrad Brook."

"And what did you two talk about?" Tony asked as he buckled up and started the engine.

"He was about to tell me about the F-22," Irene said, looking out the window.

"You already know anything and everything about that plane," Tony pointed out as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Uncle Tony, there is a time in a young woman's life when she starts flirting with the opposite gender, when she find them attractive," Irene said, turning to look at her uncle.

"Oh no," her uncle said in a morbid voice, "It's begun…"

/End of Line/


	5. Chapter 4: Face Flip to the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel! (or anything other movie references I make) I really wish I did but I think Disney owns Marvel right now… I am totally for a Marvel Theme park! But anyways… I do own my OC and any other characters that might pop into my head then I type them down… Then comes the hassle of keep track of that… then I'm rambling again…

Authors Note: This story has over 1000 hits! I have no idea what that means but… Woot, woot more story alerts, fave stories, and all that jazz! Thank you for the reviews! I would like to see more to know I'm going in the right direction… Thank you people for putting up with my grammar! I got a beta reader! I have no idea how I survived High School with my grammar O_o…. BS ALL THE PAPERS! *raises fist in the air* All randomness aside… Here part 4!

START

"We're Hoooooooommmmmmme!" said Irene sitting on her chair and putting her seat up.

"Jarvis, you up?" Tony asked as he turned on all of his gadgets.

"For you, sir, always." Jarvis replied.

"What about little ole me Jarvis?" Irene asked, spinning around in her chair.

"I'm up for any member of the Stark family," Jarvis answered.

"I'd like to open a new project file," Tony said to Jarvis, "index as Mark II."

"Why not 2.0?" Irene asked as she jumped up from her chair and stood next to her uncle.

"Because 2.0 is overrated," he said with as much snarkiness.

"Touché," Irene conceded, slightly punching her uncle's arm.

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?" asked Jarvis as the screens appeared in front of Tony and Irene.

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now." Tony admitted.

"Hey! What about me?" Irene asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're standing next to me, aren't you?" he asked, looking at her.

"Oh… I knew that!" she giggled, touching the image in front of her.

"Till further notice Jarvis, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?" Tony instructed, turning his attention back to the project in front of him.

"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands." Tony explained, "Maybe in mine…."

"It can actually do some good." Irene finished. Tony looked at his niece with much pride.

"Can I have one!" she asked, when she saw the 3D hologram of the Mark I, "As a sweet 16 birthday present!"

"Are you kidding?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, his moment of pride just washed away.

"I never kid when it comes to a really cool, high-tech suit." Irene said, with the most serious look on her face she's ever had.

"Maybe when you're 18," Tony said without thinking, as he made modifications to the image in front of him.

Irene pumped her fists in the air, victoriously. "I will be holding you to that!" she said, and then ran out of the room before her uncle could say anything.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, face palming.

/

After a few days working on the boots, the first test was ready. Irene attached the final wires and Tony screwed in the final bolts. The young teenager took a seat behind the desk to monitor the computers that had all the data programs and that kind of stuff.

"Okay, let's do this right." Tony said, walking out to the test pad.

"Are you sure you don't want to use a test dummy first?" asked Irene, as she finished setting up Butterfingers with the video camera and turning it on.

"Start mark, half a meter, and back and center." He said to himself, and then looked at his niece "I never tested the suit I had in the cave and it got me out."

"At least have Dummy standing by!" Irene insisted.

"Dummy, look alive; You're on standby for fire safety." Tony said to the robotic arm holding the fire extinguisher.

"Please take it easy!" Irene said, putting on her safety shield and lowered the visor over her face.

"Okay. Activate hand controls, Irene." Tony instructed, in a ready position. Irene pressed a few buttons and gave thumbs up.

"We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if

10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And 3, 2, 1…" Tony said to camera.

Her uncle took off in a flash and did a back flip up into the wall. Then to top it off, Dummy douses him with the fire extinguisher. Irene ran to her uncle and told Dummy to stop spraying him. She looked down at her uncle to see if he was okay.

"Uncle Tony, if you can hear me what's my favorite T.V. show?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"The Big Bang Theory, you geeked out when you saw them at Comicon last year," he said laying his head back.

"Uh…. how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, as she held her hand in a sign language 'I love you' sign.

"Three? I'm not sure if you count the thumb as a finger…" he asked, trying to get up.

"I told you to test it before becoming a human crash dummy!" Irene said as she checked the flight boots, and then whacked her uncle with the paper in her hand.

"Hey! Hey!" he exclaimed as he tried to defend himself, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't ever scare me like that again! The only person I can think of that would have a heart attack if they saw that would be Pepper!" Irene said throwing her hand in the air.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" he said going to the machine that would take off the boots.

"Your body mass is not stabilized. You need something to even it out," Irene said as she pulled up the 3D imaging again, "When it lifted you up, you fell backwards causing boots to thrust you upside down and against the wall."

"Already ahead of you," Tony said as he got a pack of ice for his head.

As Tony worked on the hand device that would improve his flight-stabilizing problem, Irene looked at the video of her uncle's fail.

"You know, now that the panic gone," Irene started, "This is pretty funny Uncle Tony!" she laughed.

"Go back watching your videos about batman being in a musical," Tony snarked, as his face was glued to the computer

"Holy musical Batman!" Irene giggled, popping up behind the computer. This caused a chain reaction of events.

Her uncle was not expecting her to pop up out of nowhere, which caused him fall off of his chair in a panicked scream. This caused Irene to fall to the floor laughing hysterically. As Tony got up, he glared at his niece. As Irene looked back at her uncle in pure innocence she said, "Don't be jealous of my mad ninja skills!"

/

"Irene where is your uncle?" Pepper asked Irene, who was playing with Samson in the backyard.

"He's down in the workshop," Irene answered, still playing with Samson.

"Obadiah Stane is here if you want to say hi," she said walking away.

"I will later!" Irene said and continued to play with Samson for a minute or so when Irene heard piano music playing from inside.

"Samson inside!" Irene commanded.

When Irene entered the door with Samson, her Uncle came up the stairs from the workshop.

"How'd it go?" her uncle asked and his partner was quiet, "Oh… It went that bad, huh?" Tony asked when he noticed the pizza boxes.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad," He said, as he stopped playing the piano.

"Pizza!" Irene exclaimed, running to the box.

"Uh-huh… Sure doesn't." Tony said skeptically, opening the box, "Oh, boy…"

Irene just ran up and took the entire box, "Mine!"

"Irene! Really?" Tony scolded. Irene turned around and gave the box back to her uncle.

"I kid, Uncle Tony" she said and took two pieces then sat down next to Pepper. Samson jumped on the couch and sat next to Irene, staring at the pizza she had.

"It would have gone better if you were there." said Mr. Stane.

"Nuh-uh" Tony said with a mouthful of pizza, "You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing." He continued, eating a piece of pizza "I lay low, and you take care of all..."

"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." Mr. Stane corrected, getting up and walking to Tony.

"This was… this was a board of directors meeting?" Tony asked, clearly shocked by the information.

"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress… They're filing an injunction."

"A what?" Irene asked, "Samson no!" Samson was trying to use his puppy face to get some pizza.

"They want to lock you out," said Mr. Stane.

"Why? 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points?' Tony said in disbelief, "We knew that was going to happen!"

"They dropped Fifty-six and a half," Pepper corrected.

"It doesn't matter!" Tony said, "We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board has rights, too." Mr. Stane reminded, in a condescending tone of voice, trying to reason with Tony, "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me, for the company… I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that...This is great."

"What a way with words, Uncle Tony," Irene snarked.

"Don't get sassy with me, Irene," Tony warned.

"I'll be in the shop. Let's go Samson," Irene got up and the dog followed.

"Meet you down there soon, Irene," Tony said.

When Irene entered the shop, she sat down in her chair as Samson took a seat on the dog bed. She opened her laptop and went to her email. There was nothing new so she turned on the T.V.

"… _A full recovery is expected. In other news, the West Coast Regional Dog show is only a few days away. Over 75 breeds are expected at show but only one can win best in show. Last year-"_ Irene switch the channel, _"Only the Avatar, master of all for elements, can stop them"_ Irene switch the channel again, "Seen all of them" she complained.

"_Thunder, thunder, thunder, thundercats hooooooooo!"_ Irene switch the channel again, "Rerun," she sighed.

"Can't you pick something to watch?" Tony said, entering the workshop.

"All of its reruns," she answered, turning off the T.V.

"Well then let's go, we have much to do and less time to do it in," Tony said, cracking a smile.

"Quoting Robin Hood Men in Tights? Nice, Uncle Tony," She chuckled.

/End of Line/


	6. Chapter 5: Poor 1967 Shelby Cobra

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, Marvel, or any other movies, books, comics, ect I may reference in this story!

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! Every time I get a review, it makes me smile and want to write more and put it out faster! I do have a beta reader now! (Thank you Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows you are the best!) She is going to fix all my grammar errors in the future! I'm also going to response (right here to all of your reviews!) So starting from chapter 4…

TheDevilsDaughter267: First I love your profile picture! I've been watching Supernatural since the first season! And thank you for your review! It's really nice when people take time to write reviews! It fuels my brain to write/type more!

Magical Faerie: Thank you! It's nice to know that my OC is working! I've read so many Iron Man stories that the OC screamed Mary Sue! I never saw a story where he has a niece so I decided to take that into my own hands

Please review! I love to hear some of your ideas and thoughts about this story! Now I give you chapter 5!

START!

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety," Tony said to camera, then turned to look at Dummy, "If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." he threatened, as he prepared for his first flight with the flight stabilizing gloves.

"You are so mean to Dummy." Irene said, standing behind Butterfingers, who was holding the camera.

"Alright, nice and easy. Let's get this going, Irene," Tony said, "Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity."

"Lets hope it's not like last time." Irene said, putting on her safety mask and typing stuff into the computer, "Here we go Uncle Tony... Three, two, one…"

Tony lifted off the ground and it was actually working. As he tried to balance himself, Irene took notes as the charts displayed on the computer in front of her. When her uncle gave the signal, she killed the power.

"Okay… that went well" Irene said, lifting her welding mask up.

"Nothing blew up so I think we are ready for another around." said Tony as he gained his balance on the floor. He turned to Dummy who was following his every move. "Dummy, please don't follow me around with it, either, cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in." Tony ordered. Dummy whined as he lowered the fire extinguisher nozzle.

"How much do you want to bring it up?" Irene asked, as she prepared the computer for another test flight.

"Let's bring it up to 2.5. I want to take this slow."

"Because 10% was way too much" Irene said, smirking to herself as she played the video of her uncle first test.

"Jarvis please destroy that!" Tony complained.

"Sorry sir, she has already copied it to her own files" Jarvis informed.

"I'm never getting rid of this Uncle Tony!" Irene laughed and smiled.

Before Tony could respond Irene started the count down.

"And three, two, one."

Tony went up into the air a little bit higher and with more power than the last test.

"Alright!" Irene grinned, while taking more notes.

While her uncle was trying to gain control of his movements, he flew backwards and over to his expensive foreign cars.

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be!" he exclaimed, and then whined, "Not the car, not the car! Yikes! Table!"

He managed to fly away from his cars and now was all over the shop. Papers were flying everywhere.

"I just organized those!" Irene shouted.

"Irene move!" Tony ordered, as he was advancing to his niece and could not stop. Irene ducked to the floor and under the table. That's when Tony put his hand in front of him to stop advancing to his niece. He laughed nervously as he began moving back to the launch grid, "Could be worse! Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay… okay…"

"You're doing great Uncle!" Irene said, from under the table.

When her uncle gained full control of his new device, Irene killed the power. Dummy lifted the fire extinguisher up and pointed it at Tony.

"No! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah!" Tony exclaimed, stopping the robot before he was doused again. Irene stood up fully and removed the helmet once again. She looked at her uncle in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can fly." Tony smirked, full of himself.

/

Jarvis was attaching the outside armor plating and equipping Tony with a full suit.

"You look so cool right now, Uncle Tony!" Irene said in awe.

"When don't I?" Tony responded.

"Good point," Irene conceded, "But if you're cool… then I'm awesome!"

"But who taught you to be awesome?" Tony pointed out, standing as more of the suit was being attached.

"Pepper." Irene answered, smirking at her uncle.

"What?" Tony said surprised.

"Hey, she runs your life, without her you'd be screwed," Irene pointed out, "And that's awesome."

Irene could sense her uncle's disappointment. "Uncle Tony you know I kid with you… a lot, when it comes to having a good time, you are the definition of awesome! I'm just lucky to have two awesome people like you and Pepper in my life."

"You need to stop using the word awesome," Tony said, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't change me dude. I am what I am!"

Jarvis then completed his task of assembling the full suit and Tony attached the metal mask.

"Jarvis, are you there?" Tony asked.

"At your service, sir." the British voice responded.

"Irene, you there?" Tony asked.

Irene had a head piece on and responded, "I hear you loud and clear uncle."

"Engage heads up display." Tony ordered.

"Check." Irene said.

"Import all preferences from home interface" Tony said.

"Will do, sir," Jarvis agreed.

"This is where the magic happens, Irene," Tony said, "Alright Jarvis, what do you say?"

"I have indeed been uploaded, sir." Jarvis informed, "We're online and ready."

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?" Tony asked.

"Importing preferences," Irene told Tony, looking at the computer screen.

"…and calibrating virtual environment," Jarvis added.

"Do a check on control surfaces, Jarvis" Tony said.

"As you wish." Jarvis replied, and then set to his task. As the suit adjusted, Irene took down more notes.

"Irene what can you be possibly writing down?" Tony asked.

"What I might want for my suit someday," Irene said with her head down, still writing.

"Irene, I'm not sure-" Tony started.

"Test complete." interrupted Jarvis "Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."

"Uh…yeah… Tell you what," Tony interrupted, disregarding what Jarvis said, "Do a weather and ATC check."

"You aren't serious, Uncle Tony," Irene said incredulously, looking up at Tony.

"Start listening in on ground control." Tony instructed, "And yes I'm serious."

"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…" Jarvis started.

"Jarvis! Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk." Tony interrupted.

"Inspirational words, Uncle," said Irene hacking into the ground control settings.

"Ready? In three, two, one." Said Tony and the suit blasted into life. He took a moment to find his balance.

"Flying can be easy at times, but with the wrong machine or the wrong person at the controls, it is the most difficult thing in the world. Just don't crash!" Irene warned.

Tony nodded to her, and then took off, gasping with excitement. Irene turned her attention to the screen and it was like she was seeing what her uncle was seeing.

"Woooo! Handles like a dream, Irene." Tony said, as Irene watched him fly past the Ferris wheel at the Santa Monica pier. Her mind was buzzing over the fact her uncle created the coolest thing she ever seen him built.

"Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Tony said, shooting straight up.

"What do you mean by that?" Irene asked.

"What's SR-71's record, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" Tony exclaimed.

"Uncle Tony, that suit was not designed to go that high yet!" Irene warned.

"It can do it!" argued Tony.

As Irene looked at the screen she saw ice building up. "Jarvis..." Irene panicked.

"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring." Jarvis informed.

"Keep going!" Tony said, ignoring the warnings.

"Oh my God, I can't watch!" Irene exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Higher!" Tony ordered Jarvis.

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die," Irene chanted. Then Irene heard nothing and the screen went black.

"Uncle Tony?" she asked but heard nothing, "Tony? Uncle Anthony? Jarvis what happened!"

"I've lost signal to the suit, Miss" Jarvis replied, "The buildup of ice caused systems to shut down."

"SHUT DOWN!" Irene shouted, "You mean my uncle is _FREE FALLING_ _RIGHT_ _NOW_!"

"I'm afraid so," Jarvis confirmed, just as concerned as Irene.

Irene sat back deeper into her chair and took a few moments to think what to do. She was never as fast as her uncle when it came to thinking.

"Jarvis log on to the-"

"WHOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO! YEAH!" a voice exclaimed through Irene's head piece.

Irene looked back at the screen and saw her Uncle Tony's suit back online. She was shocked at what to say.

"Hey Irene, you still there? Sorry if I gave you yet another mini heart attack," he apologized.

"Uncle Tony what happened!" Irene asked in a panicked voice.

"It was so cool Irene! Good thing that I installed a manual way to deploy the flaps or I would have had an unpleasant landing." Tony laughed, sounding carefree.

"Un…. Pleasant… Landing?" Irene said, losing her voice.

"Hey I'm fine now and on my way home," he told her, "Meet me outside."

"Okay, on my way out," Irene said, getting up.

"Kill power," was the last thing Irene heard before a crash came from above onto Tony's 1967 Shelby Cobra, completely totaling the car and causing the car alarms to go off. From experience, when things were crashing in the workshop, Irene was always told to dive behind or under the nearest item. In this case it was behind the toolbox. Irene then heard Dummy turn to the figure and started to douse it with the installed fire extinguisher. Sensing the danger had passed; Irene looked up from behind the toolbox and saw that it was Tony.

"Oh my wizard god," Irene exclaimed. Irene ran to her uncle and helped him up.

"How do you feel?" she asked, leading him to the device that would take off the suit.

"A few bumps here and there but nothing broken," he said dazed.

Irene looked up from where her uncle fell and said

"How heavy is that's suit?"

With the suit now off, Tony came up from behind her and looked up, too.

"Pepper going to kill me," he said.

"At least on the first floor we could put a rug over it. Just tell her not to walk on it?"

"What about the hole in the ceiling?"

"Natural skylight!"

/End of Line/


	7. Chapter 6: Thou Shall Not

My Beta went over this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, nuff said…

Author's Note: I love to seeing the story alerts and fav story but no reviews?

START

The next morning, Tony told Irene that he didn't need her to work on the suit. He was going to paint it and make minor adjustments.

"You need to go outside," he said, "Go look in the front drive way, I think Samson is there. Go take him somewhere!"

Her uncle was acting very strange this morning. He had been trying to get her to go outside all morning.

"I can just call Samson, Tony," she said.

"The front door closed," he said quickly then proceeded to walk her to the front door, "Come on, let's go get him."

When her uncle opened the door, there, in the front driveway, was a car. Not just any car, but a 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, the car Irene been wanting since she first got her license. This car had not been released to the public yet. She never told her uncle she wanted this car because she didn't want to burden him while he was working before he was kidnapped.

"It's…. It's… it's…" she stuttered.

"Happy Belated Birthday!" Tony said hugging her.

"How did you know?" she asked ecstatically.

"Well when we were working down in the shop, I saw you looking at the models on the computer," he said.

"And you got it painted my favorite color!" she said jumping and hugging him again.

"There another surprise," Tony started, "Samson come over here!" From behind descending down the stairs was Samson carrying a bag.

"Samson got you something too," Tony said.

"What do you get me, Sammy?" Irene asked bending down on one knee petting Samson, then taking the bag.

Irene opened the bag and started to laugh. In the bag were car accessories for a dog: A dog seat belt, cover so dog hair doesn't get on the seats and stuff like that.

"Now before I give you the keys…" Tony started, "Let's go over some rules." Irene looked at her uncle with a sad face.

"These shall be known as the 'The Rules that Shall Last 'Til You Are 18.' Rule number 1: thou shalt be home by curfew which is 10P.M. Rule number 2: thou shalt keep thy car clean. Rule number 3: thou shalt not let boys ride in the car!"

"Uncle Tony, say what?" snapped Irene.

"Until you are 18," he reminded, "Now let me finish… Rule number 4: thou wilt tell me if you run into anything and tell me right away, and Rule number 5: thou shalt keep thy car away from my suit."

"After what you did to your poor Cobra, I'm keeping this car as far away as possible!"

/

Later that evening, Irene knew about the Firefighter's Benefit. Pepper made sure that since it was a Stark benefit that she was, at least, there. Plus Mr. Stane didn't want her uncle there. Since receiving her car that morning, Tony had been down in the shop working more on the suit and fixing the Cobra. Irene was running behind getting ready so as she was rushing to get ready, she forgot to tell her uncle where she went. Happy picked her up since she didn't want to drive in heels.

When she arrived at the benefit, she step out of the car and like bam, all attention was on her. The dress was red beaded taffeta gown. ((www(dot)jovani(dot)com(backslash)evening-dresses(backslash)171359-10855)) As she walked through to crowd she met up with Pepper.

"Hey Pepper," Irene smiled

"Miss Stark, thank you for doing this. I know you want to be with your uncle and all-" she started

"Pepper you know I'll do anything for a good cause" said Irene proudly

"Well there are some people that want to talk you" she said looking at the row of people just waiting to pounce at the changes to talk to the young Stark

"Of course" said Irene walking over with Pepper

After a few interviews, Irene finally made it inside of the Disney Concert Hall. Irene would go around being introduce to people people, thanking them for coming, make some small talk, then leave e to do the process all over again. Needing a break, Irene walked went to get herself some water. As she waited for the bar tender to get her a glass she heard from behind

"Miss Irene Stark"

Irene turned and saw a familiar face she hasn't seen in a few days

"Conrad Brooks" she said smiling "What brings an airman to a Firefighter's benefit?"

"My father is a firefighter and he was invited to this benefit," he said "How's your uncle?"

"Much better, it's so great having him home. I almost didn't want to leave him today," Irene said sipping on her water, "So Conrad, why did you go into the air force?"

"When I turned 17 a year ago, I didn't see college for me and I saw the military as a better choice. Since I see my dad as a hero, I wanted to be one too," he said.

"You went into the air force last year?" Irene asked wide-eyed.

"I have my foot in the door, when you saw me last time I was on a tour for the air force academy," he said flashing his perfect smile "It was a class field trip."

"I see," Irene smiled.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Well it's not because of my family is hosting this or anything," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah.. Right," he said embarrassed. It was kind of cute. "Hey there's your uncle."

Irene looked around and saw her uncle talking to the agent from the government agency that had a really long name.

"Couldn't stay away from a party?" Irene tried to joked.

"Do you want to dance?" she heard, Irene turned back to Conrad.

"Huh?" she said dumbfounded.

"Do you want to dance… with me… over there?" he asked holding out his hand.

Irene did not know what to do.

'Let this be the moment that I, Irene Stark, just been asked to dance by someone the opposite gender… And he real' she thought.

"I would love to dance," she said lightly taking his hand

As he led her to the dance floor, she saw some magazine reporters from teen magazines.

"Oh no," she whispered, trying to hid her face as they started to sway to the beat of the classic music playing.

"What?" asked, Conrad looking worriedly at her.

"I can see it in the tabloids tomorrow. The teen press has been dying to get anything on me," Irene started, "Just like my father, I too have been the master of staying out of the spot light."

"Well you have nothing to worry about, all the cameras are outside," he said, "So at least they won't get any pictures."

They laughed a little but then Irene saw her uncle dancing with Pepper. The uncle and niece made eye contact as if they were saying 'We need to talk later'. When she saw them walk away, her uncle motion her to follow. She turned back to Conrad.

"I have to go to talk to my uncle real quick, I'll be back," she said, "I enjoyed dancing with you."

"It was a pleasure Irene," he said taking Irene hand and kissing it.

As Irene was walking away, she was mentally kicking herself

'Uncle Tony better have a good reason for taking me away'

As she walked outside, she saw her uncle and Pepper about to kiss. She quickly pulled back not to ruin the moment. When she looked again her uncle was walking to her.

"What's up Uncle Tony?" Irene asked a little bubbly and following her uncle back to the bar.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" he asked a little irritated.

"I was in a hurry," Irene protested.

"Could of sent a text or told Jarvis," he replied.

"Like I said in a hurry" Irene responded.

"So what about you and that airman, his father is here tonight, isn't he?" he asked.

"How do you know?" Irene asked.

"I did have Jarvis look him up." he said smirking.

"I'm never getting a boyfriend with you around," Irene face palmed.

"I try my best," he said smiling.

"So what about you and Pepper?" Irene asked, trying to get back at her uncle.

"Nothing" he said.

"But I saw-"

"Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you? Also a virgin strawberry margarita for my niece," he said putting money in the tip jar.

"Hey we were talking about-" Irene started.

"Wow. Tony Stark and Irene Stark." The two Starks heard from behind.

'I can not get a break today!' thought Irene.

The two Starks turned and saw the chick from Vanity Fair.

'Not this nut case again' Irene remember this chick before her uncle went missing.

/FLASH BACK/

Irene was returning from a late volunteering trip from the hospital and when she got home at seven in the morning, all she wanted to do was sleep but first she had to talk to her uncle to let her go with him to Afghanistan. When she walked in the door she saw this chick in her uncle's shirt. Irene not wanting an awkward situation, she hurried down stairs to her uncle's workshop.

/PRESENT/

"Oh, hey…" Tony said, trying to remember this chick, Irene remained silent.

"Fancy seeing you here," She started.

"Seeing how we are hosting it…" Irene started but her uncle gave her the 'shut up' look

"Carrie…." Her uncle guessed.

"Christine." She said.

"That's right." He said dumbfounded.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. And to think you raised this girl," she said with venom in her words, "Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction." Tony said, trying to play it off.

"Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity." She said.

"Ok, I'm confused" Irene said, sipping her margarita.

"Yeah, they just put our name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you." He said trying to get out of this.

"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker." She snarled.

"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear." Tony remarked.

"Is this what you call accountability?" Christine accused, showing Tony some pictures.

Irene looked over from his shoulder and saw pictures of terrorist with the company's weapons.

"It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"

"When were these taken?" Tony asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

"But I thought the weapons division was closed?" Irene asked Tony.

"I didn't approve any shipment." Tony told Christine.

"Well, your company did." She stated.

"Well, I'm not my company." He said.

"Does Mr. Stane know about this?" Irene asked.

"I'm going to find out," Tony said, about to walk away then turned to his niece and whispered to her, "Stay here until I get back, as far as the company knows, you know nothing. Don't go anywhere near the company building and until further notice, don't go anywhere alone. I fear the company has been dealing under the table and someone wants us out. I don't want you a part of this."

"Uncle Tony I've not been a part of it before, but I'm a part of it now."

Tony just looked at his niece for a few seconds then walked away with the reporter in tow. Irene walked around trying to find Pepper but couldn't find her.

"You ok?" she heard and saw Conrad walking up to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" she said hiding her panicked look, "Just trying to find Pepper, my uncle's assistant."

"Oh well I haven't seen her… Are you sure you are fine?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just-" she looked and saw her uncle walking back in and walked straight to her.

"Time to go home, Irene" he said in his 'We got work to do' voice then started to walk away.

"Ok Uncle Tony" she answered, then turning to Conrad, "I have to go… Guess we will never have a full conversation," she said trying to laugh it off.

"Maybe one day, but not tonight," he said understanding.

Irene walked after her uncle and outside as the press tried to get them to answer their questions but the Starks had work to do. It was late but their blood was running. Irene got in her Uncle's car and it took off zooming.

"Obie was the one that locked me out, he was the one that sold the weapons, and I know he has something else he's keeping from me," he said pissed off.

"What are you going to do?" Irene asked concerned.

"Irene let me tell you the story about the other prisoner with me during my imprisonment. His name was Yinsen and he was from Gulmira. He the reason why I am alive."

/End of Line/

Please review! More reviews = faster the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: So says Mr Playboy

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Iron Man! Nuff said!

Author's Note: I'm so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! I'm finally graduated from high school! So I was celebrating longer than I planned xD My big news that I'm still excited for is that I got an award for having perfect attendance since kindergarten! I know... I'm crazy! I also passed my test at my job after training so I can now officially work! Ok enough of my excuses and here the next chapter!

START

"The 15-mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power," a reporter said on the news as Irene watched it with her uncle.

"Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant."

Irene winced as the gunfire being shot on the screen. She looked over at her uncle who was adjusting one of the flight stabilizers. Irene got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings."

"That's who held you captive?" Irene asked as she sat back down, her uncle didn't answer.

"As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission; a mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way." The T.V showed the weapons they had causing Irene to choke on her water.

"That the Jericho missile! They have your weapons! What is Obadiah thinking?" Irene yelled, again nothing from her uncle, He just stood up and tossed the tool he was using aside.

"With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia..."

Tony then aimed his hand and shot a blast at the lights at the other side of the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Irene who jumped behind the couch, as she looked back up, her uncle walked forward past where she was hiding.

"Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, 'Where are my mother and father?'"

"Uncle, care to fill me in here?" Irene pleaded as she quickly grabbed her welding mask and put it on.

"There's very little hope for these refugees; Refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone will help."

Tony then raised his hand and aimed at his reflection at the window top the shop.

"Not again," Irene said, and then took cover yet again.

When she heard silence, she looked back up. Her uncle turned to her and had a fierce look of determination.

"Warm up the computers, I'm suiting up," he said walking away as nothing happened.

Irene took off the helmet and threw her hands up in the air. "God, my uncle bi-polar!"

/

As Tony suited up, Irene was checking flight paths and scanning the area of Gulimira.

"The military has no clearance because they are using civilian as human shields," Irene started, "Please be careful Uncle Tony."

"Keep me posted on anything. Jarvis, estimate the time it's going to take me to get there," Tony said, as the mechanical arms finished putting on the final pieces of his suit.

"What about the military Tony?" Irene asked, "You are going into a no-fly zone!

"I'm small enough to stay off the radar and if anything happens then we call Rhodey," he said determined.

"But what about…" she never got to finish because that's when he took off right away.

"At least let me finish my sentence!" she said to herself then put on the headpiece to communicate with the suit.

As Irene sat looking at the screens monitoring her uncle's movements, Jarvis said to her over the speakers in the workshop, without broadcasting to her uncle in the suit.

"Miss Irene, there is someone at the gate requesting to come in."

"Hey Uncle Tony, there's someone at the front gate." Irene said into the microphone.

"You know the drill, have Jarvis scan the car and do a background check. If it's safe then you decide what to do from there," Tony said on the other end.

Irene took of the headset and rolled over to another computer behind her. She pulled up the security camera in the front and saw a car.

"Who is that Jarvis?" Irene asked.

"I ran the license plate number and it said it belongs to a Conrad Brooks miss," he responded.

"Put me on speaker at the front gate," Irene instructed.

"Right away Miss," Jarvis said, "You are now connected." Irene took a deep breath then spoke.

"Excuse me Sir, but you are about to trespass onto private property," she said in a serious voice but was trying not to laugh.

"Huh… I'm not sure if you get this a lot but Irene left her red shawl at the banquet last night and I'm just returning it," he said stuttering a little.

"Well sir, you can't just drive up to the home of the Starks and expect to be let in," said Irene, again being serious but cracking a smile

"I'm sorry but I thought…" he started.

"I'm messing with you, Conrad!" said Irene laughing.

"Irene?" he asked surprised.

"Helloooo!" she said all bubbly.

"You had me fooled for a sec!" he confessed.

"Hey just drive on in and I'll met you out front," she said.

Irene carefully walked over the glass and ran up stairs. She opened the door as Conrad stepped out of his car with her red shawl. She walked up to him.

"You didn't have to come all this way just to return this," she said giving him a hug as he returned it.

"Well we never got to finish our conversation so we might as well finish it now," he said handing her the shawl.

"I'm happy you are here but now is not really a good time," she said with a sad face.

"I knew you were going to say that so… I was thinking you and me go out to dinner October 24, which is two night from now, and we can finally just talk," he said with a smile on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Irene asked shocked.

"Yes… yes I am," he said proudly

Besides the fireworks and the singing angels going on in Irene head, she had a big smile on her face.

"Then I have to say my answer is yes," she said.

It took a moment for Conrad to answer then he said

"Oh... well then great! I'll pick you up at 6:30 then!" he said.

"Cool! See you then!" she said laughing.

"Yeah! Huh... bye now!" he said then got back into his car.

"Bye Conrad!" Irene said waving.

The moment Conrad car was out of site, Irene ran back into the house slamming the door behind her

"AWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs and back into the workshop then jumped over the glass. She sat down in the chair and put on the headset.

"You there yet?" she asked her uncle a little too happy.

"_Almost," _he said, _"Why do you sound all happy?"_

"Because I got a date," she said proudly.

"_WITH WHO?"_ her uncle shouted in her ear, causing Irene to wince.

"Conrad, he was the one at the gate. I forgot my shawl at the banquet and he returned it. He then asked me out and I said yes," Irene explained.

"_No I forbid it!"_ Tony said sternly.

"Uncle I'm 16! I can…"

"_Don't pull the 'I'm 16 and old enough to think for myself' crap!"_

"He's a nice guy!"

"_He's 18 and too old for you!"_

"Two years!"

"_He's in the air force!"_

"This means he will be away a lot. Oh darn."

"_He will be home for the summer, which is now. No summer fling for you!"_

"So says Mr. Playboy guy here!"

"_Hey you are 16! Don't make me have the sex talk with you again!"_

"It was weird the first time."

"_That's the point."_

"It's just a date so we can get to know each other better. And you know that if he doesn't treat me right then I'll kick him to the curb."

"_Fine but you have to be home by 10! That's curfew."_

"Yes mom." She said sarcastically.

"_I try my best! Oh got to go, I'm about there."_

"Kick some ass Uncle Tony!"

"_Language, young lady!"_

/End of Line/

Author's note part 2: Ok people here another reason why it took a little while for this chapter… I only got one review. So thank you Magical Faerie for your review! It only adds to the fire to write faster! So more reviews = faster chapters! I love feedback!


	9. Chapter 8: It's not that simple

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel… Damn…

Authors Note: Thank you thank you thank you for your reviews! Once I started to get them, I wrote the next chapter like that! I would like to thank my beta reader Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows for pre reading it and checking all my grammar! Anyway I like house sitting right now so there like nothing for me to do so what do I do? Plan to write what in the next chapter xD so here the next part!

/START/

"_He's all yours."_

That was all he said and then flew away.

"You pulled a guy through a wall," Irene said shocked.

"Yeah it's amazing what this suit can do," he replied.

"You pulled a _guy_… through the _waaaall_," Irene said slowly and put an emphasis on the word 'wall.'

"I'm not seeing your point," Tony said causally.

"Uncle Tony your awesomeness level just broke the meter," Irene said, wide eyed looking at the screen.

Her uncle just kicked the crap out of "10 Rings" members and saved a bunch of people like a badass.

"I now need to find where they keep their stash of my weapons," he said scanning the air then his suit spotted the missiles, "There they are."

As he spotted the missiles, he was knocked out of the air by a tank and pelted into the ground like a meteor.

"HOLY SON OF A BANCHEE! Uncle Tony, are you alright?" Irene yelled at the screen in front of her.

"Yeah," he said getting up giving the tank the death stare. As he got up, the tank tried to fire at him again but he dodges it.

"Crap!" Irene dodged too as if she was there, "Tank missile it!" Irene yelled at the screen like she was watching a boxing match on T.V.

"With pleasure," Tony said lifting up his arm and shooting a tiny missile then proceeded to walk away like a bad ass. Right at the moment… BOOM! No more tank.

"Well Uncle, a new awesomeness meter was just installed and you just broke it again," Irene laughed, leaning backing into her chair.

"I try my best," he said casually as more bullets were being fired at him.

"Now go destroy some weapons!" Irene fisted bumped the air.

/

"Miss Irene you might want to hear this," Jarvis said, "It's regarding Mr. Stark's ability to stay under the radar with the military."

"Oh no… Let's listen in on it."

"_We got a bogey!"_

"_Wasn't Air Force!"_

"_We got the CIA on the line?"_

"_I've got Langley on the line. They want to know if it's us."_

"_No, it definitely is not us, sir!"_

"_It wasn't Navy."_

"_Wasn't Marines."_

"_I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?"_

"_Negative, negative. Cannot identify."_

"_Get me Colonel Rhodes, from Weapons Development, down here now!"_

"Shit," Irene said to herself.

"Uh… Tony, the army is running scans around you, trying to find out who and what did what you did… If that makes any sense." She said into the microphone.

"_They'll never find out it was me,"_ he said smoothly.

"They just called in Rhodey."

"_He won't know."_

"But you asked him to work on something big. He knows you got something and since it's by where you were taken he going to add it up."

"_No he won't."_

"Yes he will."

"_I don't think so."_

"Uh… yeah he will."

The arguing went back and forth when a called appeared on the screen.

"Oh look, it's Rhodey," Irene said smirking with victory, "Let it be known that I called it!"

"_You… stay quiet,"_ Tony said, hushing her. Tony was silent for a second then answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Tony?" _Rhodey asked.

"_Who's this?"_

"_It's Rhodes."_

Irene was trying to hold back her laugh. She saw on the screen her uncle giving her a stern look and she tired to keep a straight face.

"_Sorry, hello?"_

"_I said it's Rhodes."_

"_Speak up, please."_

"_What in the hell is that noise?"_

"_Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."_

"_Yeah, well, I need your help right now."_

"_It's funny how that works, huh?"_

"_Yeah… Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive."_

"_Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"_

"_Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"_

"_'I'm not; I was just jogging in the canyon with Irene."_

"_I thought you were driving."_

"_Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog with Irene."_

"Hi Rhodey!" Irene said, trying to help to her uncle sell this lie.

"_You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Bogey spotted!"_ Irene heard on the military line.

"_Whiplash, come in hot."_

"Shit again," she said to herself.

"_Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."_ Rhodey warned.

"_That's my exit." _Tony said, and then hung up as the jets came up behind him and then zoomed out of there. Irene listened closely to the other line.

"Jarvis whatever they are going to do, you better tell Tony. You have a better responsive time," Irene said.

"Alright Miss," Jarvis responded

"_Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights."_

"_Whiplash One, what is it?"_

"_I've got no idea."_

"_You have radio contact?"_

"_Non-responsive, sir."_

"_Then you are clear to engage."_

"I can't listen to this!" Irene said taking off the headpiece and just continued to look at the screen.

Others would think this was an action movie but to her it was more like horror. When she saw that her uncle attached himself to the belly of the jet she put the headpiece back on and heard her uncle and Rhodey talking.

"…this isn't a game. You do not send _civilian equipment_ into _my_ active war zone. You understand that?" Rhodey said sternly.

"It's not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" Tony confessed.

"_On your belly!"_ Irene over heard on the military line.

"_It looks like a… a man!"_

"Uncle Tony, they see you!" said Irene into the microphone, directly to her uncle. Her heart was pounding hard.

As the jet tried to shake him off, Tony lost grip and fell back crashing into the wing of the other jet.

"_Whiplash One down."_ Irene heard.

"_I'm hit! I'm hit!"_

"Come on, bail out of the jet," Irene said, "Bail out of the jet!"

When the man bailed of the jet, Irene sighed in relief but then she heard…

"_Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?"_

"_Negative! No chute, no chute!"_

"_My chute's jammed!"_

"Oh no" Irene whispered, "Uncle Tony, you got to go help him!"

"_I'm on it!"_ Tony said as he flew down at high speeds.

"_Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey."_

"_Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."_

"_Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors."_ Rhodey said.

"_That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone! Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"_

"You've been reengaged, Sir," Jarvis told Tony, "Execute evasive maneuvers."

"_Keep going_!" Tony ordered.

He flew down to the falling pilot and busted his chute open. Irene sat back further in her chair in relief, her heart still pounding.

"_Tony, you still there?"_ Rhodey asked.

"_Hey, thanks."_

"_Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch."_

"_Hey Irene's on the line,"_ Tony reminded, "_How you holding up kid?"_

"STOP GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS!" Irene screamed causing the other two ends of the line to wince, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU COULD OF DIED!"

"_You'll be fine, so what's up Rhodey?"_ Tony asked.

"_You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"_ Rhodey said.

"_Yeah, well, technically, he hit me."_ Tony countered,_ "Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?"_ Tony asked in hope.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better."_ He said.

"_Irene you still alive there?"_ Tony asked.

"When you get home I'm going to-" Tony cut the connection. "Did you just cut me off! Jarvis, did he just cut me off!"

"Yes he did Miss" Jarvis replied.

_ON THE OTHER LINE_

"Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?" Tony said.

"It's not that simple," Rhodey countered, "But good luck with your niece at home. She sounds pissed."

"Has the rage of her mother," Tony said smiling.

"But she has a date with a boy, so she get over it."

"Date with whom?" Rhodey asked, shocked.

"You know a Conrad Brooks?" Tony started.

_SOME WHERE IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE WORLD_

"Did he deliver the message?"

"He did sir."

"And what was the answer?"

"The reply was yes."

"Excellent."

"Sir, the plane is ready to go. It's only waiting for you."

"Alright… Let's go visit some clients."

/End of Line/


	10. Chapter 9: FLASHBACKs

Disclaimer: Unless I will the lottery, I will never own Marvel or Iron Man…

Author's Note: I'm sooooooooo sorry this took a while to get out! BUT Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter was really fun to write! So send in and other suggestions of other flashbacks you like to see about Irene and anything in her life! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 10! Now on with this chapter!

/START/

When Tony finally returned home, he landed and saw Irene sleeping on the couch in the workshop. Sighing to himself he picked her up like he did when she was little. (Much easier now with the suit) Tony carried her to her room, the suit echoed through the house. As he walked through the hallway, each photo on the wall held a memory. There was one of him and Irene at Walt Disney World's Tower of Terror last year. It was just her and Tony…. And like 5 bodyguards. It was a funny picture since Tony and Irene had funny faces ready for the drop, one guard had a terrified look, two of them were closing their eyes, another was holding on for dear life, and the last one had a straight face.

/FLASHBACK/

"Uncle Tony we got to get this picture" said Irene as they looked at the picture after the ride

"I'm already on it" said Tony flashing his credit card

In the background you could hear guard #3 throwing up in a trashcan.

/End of Flashback/

Another picture showed of Irene and Pepper shopping together. That was when Irene first started to develop her lady things. Tony sent Pepper out with Irene to buy things and he did not want to go. But when they got back, Pepper cornered Tony into giving Irene, "The Talk" or explain the "Bird and the Bees" to Irene.

/FLASHBACK/

"Pepper I can't do this! You do this!" Tony pleaded as he and Peppered talked in the kitchen

"Tony, she your niece. A family member should tell her these things" said Pepper with her hands of her hips

"But.. but… she hear it better from a women like yourself. " Tony tried to counter

"Tony when you took guardianship of Irene, you also took responsibly of her learning about these things. Just go talk to her, she in her room putting away the things we bought" said Pepper pointing out the kitchen area

Tony started out of kitchen when he turned back to Pepper.

"If Irene scarred for life, I blame you"

Pepper just rolled her eyes

Tony made it up to his niece's room. He knocked on the door and heard a small "Enter". He opened the door and saw a 12-year-old Irene putting her things away. It's been some time since her parents murder but she was settling into the Stark Mansion fine.

"Hi Uncle Tony!" said Irene putting away a shirt

"Hi Irene… where Samson?" Tony asked looking around the room

"Oh he sleeping in his bed over here" Irene said

Tony walked over and saw the once small puppy now twice his size when they first got him, sleeping and running in his sleep.

"Oh… well Irene… sit with me" Tony said sitting down on Irene's bed and motion her to sit with him

"Okay" she said and jumping right next to him "What's up?"

"Do you know where babies come from?" Tony just blurred out

"Ah yeah I do!" Irene said

"Really? Tell me how" Tony asked

"Well from what I've seen, when a man and a women get married the women gets pregnant after so just like that, after a women gets married she gets pregnant just like that" Irene said like she knew it

Tony just looked down at his nice then started to laugh

"You almost have it but there more to it"

"There is?"

"Yeah first, a women doesn't have to married to have a kid"

"Huh?"

"Oh boy this is going to be hard" Tony said to himself

After an hour of trying to explain everything, Tony left Irene room like zombie. He met Pepper who was in the living room doing some paper work.

"How it go?" she asked in hope

"That was the most awkward thing I've ever did" Tony said sitting down defeated

"How Irene take it?"

"She still sitting like a statue in her room"

"I'll go talk to her"

"Thank you! You are the best Pepper!"

Pepper walked into Irene room and saw Irene eye twitching.

"Irene you ok?" Pepper asked worried

"Why would a guy put his thing in THIS!" Irene said pointing down

"Well Irene here the talk the proper way… What did your uncle say? I'll fill in all the gaps he missed" Pepper said sitting next to Irene

"Well he started out… There are going to be mornings where you walk up not remembering what you did the night before…"

After that, it took Irene a week to recover from her new discovered knowledge.

/End of Flashback/

Tony then came to Irene's room and placed her on her bed a put a light blanket over her.

"Samson" Tony whispered calling the now huge dog from his bed, the dog got up and went to Tony

"Up" Tony whispered and the dog obeyed, Samson climbed on to the bed a laid next to Irene

/FLASH BACK/

"Come on Irene we are getting you a puppy!" Tony said as they left the courthouse for the custody hearing.

"A puppy! Really?" a young Irene asked in surprise

"Yup! Now Happy please take us to the Humane Society" said Tony

When the Starks arrived, Tony lead Irene to the front desk. Where the secretary was sitting looking down.

"Welcome to the Human Society, how can I help you" she said

"Hello my niece would like to pick out a puppy" said Tony

When she looked up, he eyes widen.

"Tony Stark!?" she said surprised

"That's my name" Tony said smirking

"Oh of course! And you must be Irene Stark!" she said looking down at Irene

Irene just nodded.

"Come back here, this is where we keep our puppies" said the lady as she lead the Starks through a door

As the lady explained what kind of dogs Irene should consider getting, Irene eyes went straight to a yellow puppy sitting alone in a pen.

"What kind of puppy is that?" Irene pointed

"That is a Labrador retriever. Sad story the litter he came from. The owner of his mother was a professional breed. Sweet old lady but she passed away recently. No family came to claim the mother and her pups. Which is strange because they are pure bred and have papers. But this is the runt of the litter and no one has adopted him yet." The lady explained

"Can I see him?" Irene asked

"Of course" she said

They entered the pen and the puppy came running up to the gate. Irene entered and the puppy was scratching at her leg. Irene kneeled down and started to play with the puppy. For the first in a long time, she laughed. The puppy then jumped up on Irene's lap causing her to fall back. The puppy then was walking all over her licking her face. Irene managed to get up then picked up the puppy. She turned to her uncle and said

"This is the one"

That night, Tony opens the door to Irene's room and saw Irene reading and the newly named Samson sleeping right next to her.

/End of Flashback/

"Sleep well Irene" Tony said then kissed Irene on the forehead

Tony walked out of room and looked backed at the sleeping teenager.

'I hope you are proud of your daughter Dante and Jemima. She really a great kid' Tony thought then walked to the door. Before exiting he saw the picture of his brother, wife, and Irene at Christmas. Irene was 10 at the time.

/FLASH BACK/

"Hey Tony I have something to ask you" asked Dante standing next to his brother as they watch Irene unwrap presents from a far

"What is it bro" he answered back

"If anything were to happen to me and Jemima, would you take care of Irene" he said

"Why the serious question Dante?" Tony asked shocked

"Because it is serious Tony. I just want to know if you would put your work aside to take care of Irene" he stated

"Nothing going to happen to you Dante. No one has it out for you" Tony said trying to reason

"Tony, crazy things happen every day. And sometimes my work requires me to take pictures in dangerous situations" Dante said very serious

"You know I care for Irene with all my heart" said Tony

"So would you take her in?" Dante asked

"Dante I promised that if anything would happen to you and Jemima, I will be there to take care of Irene" Tony said

"Thank you Tony" Dante said

"Is there something I should know?" Tony asked

Dante didn't responded because he was in deep thought

"Dante?" Tony asked

"No Tony… It's nothing just thinking about mom and dad" Dante responded, "Wish they got to know their grandchild better"

"What about Jemima parents? I've never met them" said Tony

"Jemima was an orphan. She got through by a dance scholarship" Dante said

"So Irene would really only have me?" Tony asked

"Yes" Dante said

/End of Flashback/

Tony turned off the light and went back down to his workshop. He had to figure out some way to get the suit off.

Irene slept for most of day since she spent most of the day before and that day watching her uncle. But her alarm woke her up then it hit her. She had a date this night… And she was not ready…

/End of Line/

Please review! It's right there… THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 10: SPA

Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooo sorry this one took so long to get out! I'm also sorry how short it is. But I'm now a college student! So I'm living away from my family for the first time! I now have a lot of free time but that might change if I get involved with clubs and what not. So I got this chapter out to say I'm alive and I will keep on writing for this story! Also my college had a screening of the Avengers a few nights ago and I was geeking throughout the entire thing! LOL… I think I might become a Hiddlestoner because Loki is for frickin good looking. But Captain America in those spandex… Yeah… So anyway here the next chapter!

From what Conrad told Irene, he wanted to meet her at the restaurant he had reservations for. So from the second Irene got up, she was out the door, into her car, and she was off to a day of shopping to find the perfect outfit, get her nails done, get her makeup done, and get her hair done. She usually doesn't really like going out and do all that girly things of today was important. The day she becomes an official teenager and go on a real legit date. Today she was going to follow her uncles motto when it came to buying stuff, which is 'If you like it, buy it'. Irene spent her morning shopping at the mall and found a cute outfit and matching shoes that she couldn't wait to put on later. The press was going to eat their hearts out of they found out about this.

Irene may of been striding to become a professional dancer but her sense of fashion was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was thanks to people like Pepper and the ladies at the fancy stores that help her buy stuff for special events.

Irene's next stop was the Spa/nail/hair place, she didn't know the official name. Pepper set up the appointment. Her uncle's assistant was more than happy to help her through this. Irene was first not for going to this place but Pepper convinced her otherwise. Again not really a spa person but today was different. During all of this, Irene was enjoying it. Sitting down and relaxing while someone does work you are too lazy to do was becoming her new favorite thing.

As the women doing her nails was putting the finishing touch, Irene looked at the screen and saw Rhodey at a press conference.

"_...An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved..."_

Irene cracked a smile then went back to reading her book.

"Miss Stark" said a voice that snap her out of reading "Your nails are done. Who do you like them?"

Irene looked at her now newly done French nails and said

"They look wonderful. Thank you"

"Oh course miss. If you follow me, we get your hair done"

Irene followed the lad across the room and enter through a door that lead to the hair salon. As she sat there getting her hair done, a old lady was getting her hair done next to her.

"Wonderful weather we are having today?" the old lady said in a English accent as Irene sat down

"Yes but I always bring an umbrella" Irene smiled remembering the stories her uncle would tell her about Howard Stark and the Captain America experiment.

"Ah yes, you can never be too careful" she started but trailed off at "I remember those days"

As the two made small talk for a little bit, the old lady then asked,

"So why you getting all dolled up?"

"Well I kind of have a date tonight and my first real date ever."

"How long have you known him?"

"I'm acquainted with him. He seems really nice so I might as well give it a shot"

"Well I wish you luck tonight"

"Thank ms?" Irene asked

"Margaret… Margaret Carter" she said "And I already know who you are Miss Irene Stark"

"Yeah, it's a name I carry. Sometimes it's a blessing or a burden." Irene said laughing at herself

"Have you ever thought about going into the Stark business?" she asked

"During the time my uncle was missing, I was thinking about it but I really want to become a professional dancer like my mother" Irene replied

"Forgive me if this sounds rude but do you have the high intelligent like your uncle and grandfather?"

"I know the basics of things but I have never tried." Irene started " But lately I've been interested"

Irene was totally thinking about the Iron Man suit. She wanted to know more. How it worked and the whole engineering part of it. Was it too late for her? Could she channel her inner Stark? The gene skipped her father but was it in her?

"Well whatever you choose to do, you will be great at it." said Ms. Carter

At the moment Irene hair was finished and she got up.

"It was nice chatting with you Ms. Carter" said Irene

"Go have fun on your date" she started "But her my advice from a old lady with experience. Sometimes appearances are deceiving. I learned that many years ago. Sometimes whats on the inside is different from the outside. Make sure he the right dance partner"

"I will keep that in mind." Irene said then walked out of the salon to get the clothes she was going to change into

The old lady who also went by the name Peggy years ago said to herself

"She has so much charm like her grandfather"

/End of Line/


	12. Chapter 11: To Get You Alone

Author's Note: Hey guys! Well life as a college freshman is great! So great that I've been busy with clubs and what not but I still have time for this story! I mostly been thinking of different ways this chapter could go but I hope you enjoy it! Also the last chapter with Peggy was like a special guest thing and maybe we might see her again! But I give you chapter 11 and sorry it took so long but this story coming to a close and then I can start on Iron Man 2 then the Avengers and o…m….g …. Did you see the trailer for Iron Man 3? I NERDGASM all over and it was so intense... Can't wait to see it! Ok here we go…

Chapter 11

/START/

Irene agreed to meet Conrad at the restaurant instead of him picking her up. It was really the only thing her uncle asked her to do. He didn't want some guy driver her around. As she drove to her destination, she looked in the review mirror and saw a black car following her. It also didn't help that her uncle sent her two body guards, Josh and Devon. They were cool people but they always followed the rules Tony set. At the next stop light, Irene called Devon on her blue-tooth. After a few rings he picked up.

"Yes Ms. Stark?" he answered

"Hey Devon, when we get there, can you guys please wait in the car?" Irene asked

"Your Uncle gave up strict orders not to leave you" he said

"How about… if you waited outside. I don't want Conrad to get nervous."

"Sorry Irene but you know Mr. Stark."

"How close did my uncle Tony asked you guys to be?"

"Right next to the table."

"That screams romantic right there"

"Remember what happened last time we let you go off on your own?"

"I never leave you guys!"

"You do all the time."

"I'm now older and wiser"

"Remember the time you were ditching us at Disneyland two weeks ago!"

"I never did such thing!"

"Says the girl who ditch us to meet Jack Skellington and Sally in front of the Haunted Mansion"

"You know I love them in that movie!"

"And Pocahontas and John Smith in Frontier Land"

"One of my favorite Disney Princess and hero!"

"And Mulan and Shang in front of the castle?"

"I love Mulan but that guy that was portraying Shang was supermegafoxyawesomehot"

"You are not leaving our sight this time"

"…Can we meet at the middle and you two can be a table away from us behind Conrad so he doesn't know you guys are there."

Devon took a second you think and talked to Josh.

"We can do that but don't try pull the time you ditch us to meet Tron and we lost you for an hour. Then we found you riding the roller coaster with some random guy!"

"It was Toby Turner also known as Tobuscus! He was fun to hang around!" Irene finished the conversation just as the light turned green.

The young Stark turned the car into the front of the restaurant and gave the keys to the valet. When she entered the very nice room she scanned the place for Conrad. She couldn't find him. A host then came up to her

"Mr. Brooks is upstairs waiting for you Miss Stark." He said to her

"Thank you." Irene responded

"Of course Miss Stark"

As Irene walked up the stairs she saw no one but Conrad waiting alone.

'Well this is going to be awkward with Josh and Devon' she thought

Conrad got up from his chair and met Irene halfway

"Irene gl- glad you could make it" he said as he stuttered a little

'He must be nervous' Irene thought

"Of course Conrad, how could I say no?" she responded

Conrad was a gentleman and pulled out the chair. When Irene sat down, she notices that Josh and Devon have not joined them yet.

'Maybe they decided to give me my space' Irene thought in hopefulness

"You lo-look really st- st- stunning tonight Irene" Conrad stuttered snapping Irene from her thoughts

"Thank you Conrad. You clean up pretty well too"

"So how did your uncle t-t-take you coming t-t-tonight?"

"He pretty busy right now with work so it was easier to slip out without him asking 20 questions. I haven't been home today and I'm surprise he has not called me yet."

They talked for a little bit has the waiter got there drinks but then left in a hurry as he gave them the menus. Irene asked questions how Conrad was doing with school, his family, and stuff like that. Thought Conrad was really off and a nervous wreck. This wasn't the confident guy she got to know.

"I… I… I just w-w-want to let you know that…" Conrad was really struggling in what he was saying

"Are you ok? You don't have to be nervous in front of me" said Irene

Conrad then whispered something but then her phone ring. It was from Pepper. She looked up at Conrad and said

"Sorry, I need to answer this… Hello?"

"_Irene! Where are you?"_ Pepper said in her worried voice

"I'm at dinner with Conrad, you know that."

"_Get out of there now! I just found out that Obadiah was the one that set up to have Tony killed those months ago. He also made his own suit!"_

"What? You have to be kidding me. Why would he do that? Wait never mind that..."

"_I have Agent Coulson sending agents to you and get you to a safer location."_

"What about my uncle! Does he know? "

"_He was the one that figured it out. I went to Stark Industry and got copies of the files to confirm it. Irene I'm sorry to cut your date short but you understand that you need to get out of there. I don't know if Obadiah knows where you are."_

"I understand perfectly"

"_Be safe Irene"_

"I will Pepper"

As Irene hanged up she looked at Conrad who was trying to smile at her

"I'm sorry Conrad but I have to go. Something came up but you understand"

Conrad then whispered something again.

"I didn't catch that" Irene said

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon." Conrad said with his stuttering gone

"You don't have to be sorry, stuff happens" Irene said getting up to leave and find her body guards.

"This was too easy." said Conrad behind her

"What are you talking about?" Irene said as she turned around

"He said I just had to get you alone" Conrad said holding a gun in his hand pointed at her

Five armed men then entered the room wearing all black and ski masks.

The situation was hitting Irene brain as once as she tried to process what was going on. She froze and her breaths shorten. Where were Josh and Devon?

"Conrad… What is going on?" Irene asked starting to panic

"Just come with us quietly Ms. Stark and you don't have to get hurt" said Conrad

"You still didn't answer my question!" Irene asked

Secretly she pushed the button on her bracelet that her uncle designed for it. Being the niece of Tony Stark, you better bet she has some type of high tech thing to make sure she was always safe. What kind of Uncle do you think Tony is? Don't answer that question… Anyways… This bracelet was to alert Josh and Devon, where ever they were, that she was in trouble. Irene never thought she would have to use it.

"We are taking you to Stark Industry. Mr. Stane would like you to witness what he can achieve that your uncle was too weak to do" said Conrad lifting the gun down walking toward Irene

"And if I refuse?" Irene bravely asked

"Then we take you by force" Conrad said smirking

Irene turned her attention to Conrad

"Why are you a part of this Conrad?" Irene asked but also thinking _'WHERE THE FRAG ARE JOSH AND DEVON'_

Conrad smirking face turned sinister then did that evil laugh that all villains do.

"I'm surprised you fell for it. This was too easy to get you alone" he started "My job was simple, makes friends with you so you would gain my trust. Then get you alone"

It look like he had an entire speech planned out but then all hell broke loose.

"IRENE DUCK!" Devon yelled entering the room with Josh and other men in suits (SHIELD Agents).

Irene dropped to the floor and under a table. Gun shots rang across the room. She crawled to the side of the room then behind a pillar. As she stood up and looked around the corner she saw these agents kicking butt. When the last bad guys drop dead, Josh and Devon ran to her.

"Thank God you are alright" said Josh checking to see if Irene was injured

"Where were you guys?!" Irene kind of yelled

"We were stopped by the agents outside and they explained everything." said Devon

"Your uncle's personal assistant sent us" said a random Agent

"Yeah I got the call a little before I was taken hostage. You guys came here really fast… Thank you." Irene said to the Agent

"Just doing our job Ms. Stark"

"Where is Conrad?" Irene then said

"Right here Ms. Stark." Said an agent with him in handcuffs. Conrad got shot in the arm but was the only one alive.

Irene walked up to him and then punches him in the face. Josh and Devon quickly pulled her back and was holding her back. It was known that Irene had rage just like her mother.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Irene screamed

"Mr. Stane paid me to get you out of the way. I was to get you alone then take you to him where he was going to trade you for the mini arc reactor your uncle have if his first plan didn't work."

"So everything you ever said to me, your family, and your job, school, EVERYTHING was a LIE!" Irene was boiling with rage right now

"…Yes" he said as he started to laugh again "And you fell for it all"

"Is your name even Conrad Brooks?"

"No Ms. Stark. His name is Wilson Porter. His father and Mr. Stane did some weapons trade. Mr. Stane needed a young face and Wilson volunteered." said a female agent walked up to Irene will a file "Agent Hill" she said showing her badge

Irene was on the verge of breaking down in tears. She thought this guy liked her for her and not just that she was a Stark. All of this happened because she was a Stark.

"If his first plan didn't work?" Irene said recited "Where my uncle?"

"Your uncle's current location is unknown. Our job is to get you to safety." Said Agent Hill

"And sit on the side line and do nothing while the guy my family trust for years tries to ruin everything!" Irene said

"We have orders to follow Ms. Stark" said Agent Hill

"Agent Hill, the Director on the phone" said another agent

"I need to take this" she said then walked away

Irene then turned her attention back to Conrad… Wilson… who was being walked away by agents. Her eyes then locked on to his. Whatever feeling she had left for him was gone. Everything just did a 180*.

"You were too good for him anyway Irene" said Josh

"Besides look on the bright side" started Devon "Sometimes we stand on the side line so we can get into the game when we are needed"

As they walked out front, the police had the entire building roped off. The entire front building light up with lights and Irene exited the building. The reporters were yelling questions from all over. The young Stark turned to Josh.

"Where is my car?"

"The valet just pulled it up right there next to ours. But I don't think you should drive, you had an eventful night." Josh said with her keys in his hand.

What Irene did next happened in less than 20 seconds. If you ask her to do it again she probably would not pulled the same results. She grabs the keys out of Josh's hand and sprinted to her car. It was a good 20 meters away. How she did it with heels on was those once in a life time things. The people behind her were yelling at her to get back. Once in the car she turned on the car and was out of there. Irene was on her way to Stark Industry.

/End of Line/


	13. Chapter 12: Assassin Creed Fail

Disclaimer: Iron Man not mine… Irene is mine… Carry on…

Author's Note: Sorry this took long but finally almost done with this story! I'm going to make a sequel to the second movie and will go on to the Avengers movie! Don't know how long that will take but I will get there! But for the sequel, since the second movie really revolves around the same time of another timeline, our character Irene might do a little crossover with another show I recently fell in love with… Hint: Fricking certain British actor who makes deduction sound so sexy… Ok so anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

/START/

By channeling her inner-uncle Tony's driving skills, breaking the speed limit, and amazingly not attracting any attention of the police, Irene made it to Stark Industry weapon's manufacturing center in a matter of no time. Ditching her heels for a pair of simple slip-ons, Irene looked up and saw her uncle flying up with a huge thing following him.

"IRENE!" she heard, it was Pepper

"Pepper! What happened?" Irene ran to her

"Why are you not with Josh and Devon!?"

"The second I heard my uncle was in trouble I came here fast as possible"

"You… We don't have time for this, Obadiah, he's gone insane!"

"I know, Conrad or Wilson was using me to get to Tony"

"What?!"

"Yeah I know what a jerk. You think you know a guy but long story I'll tell you later."

Pepper's phone rang as Tony's ID showed, she picked it up.

"Tony! Oh, my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Irene safe? Is she alright"

"I'm here and alright, how the status of the suit?" Irene said quickly changing the subject

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there."

Irene took this time to slip away from Pepper, she had her own ideas. Running up the fight of stairs she was going to help her uncle in anyway. Stopping half way to take a small break.

"I need to stop running straight and work on stairs" she said to herself then forced herself to continue

Once she reached the roof, Irene hid behind the nearest wall and looked. She looked out and saw Mr. Stane in a huge suit.

"Crap" Irene said to herself

"You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You'd have made your father proud!" said Mr. Stane throwing her uncle around like a rag doll.

"It's ready, Tony! Get off the roof!" Irene heard Pepper say from the reactor room below.

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" said Mr. Stane

Irene couldn't understand what her uncle wanted Pepper to do. Maybe she should have stayed with Pepper. Picking up a metal rod, she quickly climbed up on a small shed behind Obadiah. She saw her uncle holding on for dear life over the broken windows above the arc reactor.

"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" said Mr. Stane about to go to another blow to her uncle

"Not if I have anything to say anything about it!" Irene said jumping front above like in Assassin Creed with a metal rod that was sharp on the end, landing on the back of the suit. Jamming the rod down the back of the robotic suit hope it would do something.

"Damn it Irene!" said Obadiah who did a quick spin trying to shake her off

Since Irene didn't have a good grip, she went flying into the nearest wall and went unconscious.

"IRENE!" Tony yelled

"I was trying to keep her out of this Tony. But she was always that little thorn in my side for years. What worth is she to you? She not smart like you and she pursuing in dance? What a waste for a Stark. Once I'm done with you, I'm finishing her off too. Then Stark Industries is mine."

Obadiah tried to shoot at Tony but he missed

"She jammed out my targeting system! No matter, you are not going anywhere!"

"Time to hit the button!" Tony screamed at Pepper

"You told me not to!" she replied

Irene woke up from her brief blackout and looked at her uncle and made eye contact with him.

"Irene gets off the roof NOW!" he yelled as he dangled off the ledge

Irene made one step to toward him to help him but

"DON'T YOU DARE! GET OFF THE ROOF NOW!"

"But… but" Irene stuttered as tears began to fall from her eyes

"IRENE CLAUDIA STARK GET OFF THIS ROOF NOW! THE ARC REACTOR IS GOING TO BLOW!"

Irene realizing the danger, she limped/run her way to the door, still a little dizzy from the hit on her head. Quickly diving into the door before the shock wave, she looked behind and saw the bright electric light shoot up into the sky. When it was over, Irene took a second to gather her thoughts. Then it hit her…

"UNCLE TONY!"

Irene, still limping, made it over to her uncle. He was unconscious and his arc reactor was dark.

"No! Uncle Tony! Wake up! Please wake up!" Irene said as she got on to her knees and shaking her uncle but he wouldn't stir. "Please Tony get up! You're going to be alright! Just move or something!"

While crying her eyes out, she notice the mini rector flicker back on.

"Ok I will take that as a sign"

"Tony! Irene!" said Pepper entering the roof top

"He is alive but we have to get him out of the suit" said Irene

"You're hurt!" said Pepper noticing the teenager's tattered clothes, few scraps on the legs and arms bleeding, and sprained ankle

"I'm fine, let's get Tony out of the suit at home. Jarvis will know how to." Irene said trying to get up but fell back down

"The SHIELD Agents will be here soon. I will watch over Tony and you are going to the hospital." Said Pepper

"THE HOSPITAL! Pepper it's a sprained ankle, it's not broken!" said Irene with wide eye "You know I hate the hospital!"

The SHIELD Agents entered the roof to investigate the area. It was then they saw Agent Coulson with some SHIELD Paramedics.

"Glad to see, you three are okay" he said

A paramedic then picked up Irene and started to take her away from Tony and Pepper.

"Ah hell no! I'm not leaving my uncle!" she said "Put me down!"

The agent then put her on her feet but she still used him as support to stand up. Irene then noticed her uncle started to stir.

"Uncle Tony!" she said and made one step to him. If it wasn't for the agent, she would have fallen.

Tony opened his eyes and slowly got up.

"That was shocking" he said to himself but then felt something crash into him. It was Irene and if Tony wasn't wearing the suit, it would of felt like a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were going to die!" she whispered as she continued to hug him. Tony then looked down and returned the hug.

"Mr. Stark we have to get you away from here before the police and press arrive." said Agent Coulson

"Come on lets go home" said Tony ending the hug and as they started to walk away, Tony heard a scream behind him.

Irene took one step, following him, but fell face first.

/END OF LINE/


	14. Chapter 13: I am Iron Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man but I do own Irene and any other OC's I create.

Authors Note: Here the second to last chapter to "Design, Build, Test, Repeat". There will be a sequel! Thank you everyone that put this on their story alert! And thank you to all the reviews! Whenever I see a review or a story alert in my email, it makes me want to write more! Anyway here my das excuses why it's take me a few weeks to get these chapters out… College… I'm majoring in Civil Engineering and minoring in Business. It also sucks getting the classes I need because we all know that the CSU's are suffering in adding more classes. But so far I'm loving the college life! Anyway on with the story!

/START/

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..."

~Channel change~

"The Stark family facing all kinds of problems last night with the Industries factory blowing up and Irene Stark injured while being almost kidnapped. While the young heiress how out on a date, she was attacked by a group of armed men…"

~Turn off T.V~

Irene turned off the in the room and grab here crutches. The SHEILD doctors said she got a concussion, sprained her right ankle, and got a few cutes and bruises. Unlike her uncle, who was in a protective suit, looked like nothing happened to him.

"'Iron Man.' that's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

"It's an awesome name Uncle Tony" said Irene walking herself over with 1 leg and 2 crutches and a dog.

"Here's your alibi." Said Agent Coulson handing her uncle some notecards.

"Okay."

"You were on your yacht."

"Yeah."

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island."

'Pepperony… That's a cute couple name' thought Irene, she was really happy that her Uncle and Pepper were officially going out. Pepper was that aunt figure she always wanted.

"That's what happened."

"All right."

"Just read it, word for word."

"There's nothing about Stane here."

"That's being handled. He's on vacation."

"Small aircraft have such a poor safety record."

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you."

"You've got 90 seconds.' Irene heard

As Pepper talked to Agent Coulson, Irene said to her uncle.

"How long did the doctor say I couldn't dance?"

"You can walk without crutches in two weeks but take it easy for another before you start doing those dance leaps you are so fond of." Said Tony remembering how Irene leaped on to the robotics suit Obadiah had. Irene sighed and petted her dog as he sat beside her.

When Agent Coulson was done talking to Pepper he started to walk away.

"Agent Coulson, wait" said Irene has she hobbled over to the Agent with Samson right by her.

"Yes, Ms. Stark" he asked

"What happened to Conrad or Wilson?" she asked

"He being held by our agents for questioning." He said

"What kind of questioning?" Irene asked

"That's classified" he said

"But you are going to tell me anyway?" Irene hoped

"Sorry Ms. Stark but this is business you don't want to get involved in" he said

"Okay but the story of how I got my injuries. People saw me out and outside the restaurant not injured" Irene said trying to make sense her story.

"Your story is that after you were almost kidnapped you were high on adrenaline that you didn't notice your injuries until later." He said

"There are so many plot holes I still see" Irene said

"Don't worry Ms. Stark, if anything were to get out, then our agents will be able to shut it down." He said

Irene felt a little bit better. But still felt a little bit sad for some reason, sometimes she felt an empty void when something wasn't right so with a sigh she put her head down. So much was going through her head. All of it wasn't adding up in her head. Why now, would something like this happen? She got that Obadiah would try to use her as a pawn but also using Wilson to get to her seemed a little out there. It was too much to think about. Coulson sensing the teenager's confusion he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you saved your uncle. Don't let whatever happened last night beat you up. It's all in the past now and you got a whole future in front of you. I have to go now but you take care of yourself and if you need anything, here my card" said the agent and gave Irene a card. "Don't lose that"

"Thank you agent Coulson" started Irene "I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good day Ms. Stark" he said and he was off.

'I wondering what kind of work he really does.' Irene asked herself

"Irene let get this over with" said Tony calling her over after his talk with Pepper.

"I hate these press conference." Said Irene "Why can people mid their own da-"

"You better not curse" said Tony

"Dang business" finished Irene while giving her uncle the 'are you kidding me' look

"Think it like this Irene. We are faces in this society that people can look up to. We have the power to change things to make them better through our actions." he said reading over the cards Agent Coulson gave him.

"I understand" said Irene still a little down

"What's beating you?" Tony asked "My fun niece would of totally said 'that was really cliché Uncle Tony'."

Before Irene could say anything, she heard Rhodey said…

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."

Tony looked at his niece and gave her that 'hey we'll get through this; we always get through this' look/smile. He walked to the podium and said

"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." Said Tony

The people laughed a little bit but all were waiting to hear what the genius has to say about what has happened.

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..." he started but only to be cut off by the reported that gave them the pictures about the weapons.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that your niece almost being kidnapped on the same night that something happened at Stark Industries and that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..."

"I know that it's confusing. But Irene is safe and it is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero…"

"I never said you were a superhero." She said

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic.. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly.

With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." He started to ramble when Rhodey said in his ear

"Just stick to the cards, man."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah." He said getting a hold of himself

"The truth is…" he started as he looked at the cards. He then looked over at Irene and they made eye contact. Irene turns her head to the side in confusion. Tony thought about what he said to her earlier. He was trying to make her feel better about these confirmed but he saw a new meaning in them. It was time he started to make a real difference in this world. He turned back to the cameras.

"I am Iron Man."

The reporters went crazy. Tony then looked back at Irene and gave her thumbs up. She returned it with a smile.

/END OF LINE/


	15. Chapter 14: END OF LINE

Disclaimer: Iron Man not mine… or the Avengers… *cry*

Authors Note: So here it is the last chapter! Be on the lookout for the sequel! Thank you to everyone who read this story! It was a lot of fun!

/START/

"Well that went well" said Irene to her uncle "Why did you tell the world you are Iron Man? Isn't like the number one rue for a super hero to keep their secret identify?"

Tony just said to the world that he was Iron Man and after barley getting out of a swarm of reporters, Irene and Tony were driving down the highway back to the Malibu house.

"You of all people know I like the attention" he said smirking then his face turned serious "But it's time someone did some good in the world and the people need to know that I'm the one not afraid to do so"

"So you are talking the role of a hero?" asked Irene "Like Captain America?"

"You been watching your grandfather's videos about Captain America haven't you?" Tony asked

"Yes and I think this country needs another hero to look up to" said Irene then smiled "And a hero could use a side kick!"

"No I'm not making you a suit!" said Tony

"You said when I turn 18 I can have my own suit!" protested Irene

"I was kidding!" countered Tony "And look at yourself! You got hurt because of this suit!" said Tony

"I got hurt because I didn't have a suit, you don't have a scratch on you. And if I recalled, I saved you, and you are going to need back up one day" said Irene "We are a team"

"What about you're dancing career? Don't you want to make it Broadway?" Tony asked trying to get Irene to change her mind

"My singing voice sucks." Said Irene "Can't really make it on Broadway without that"

"But you do love dancing. I know you love swing dance. I see you pull out the old records my dad had. You even made me get one day so you had someone to dance with" said Tony

"I do love dance, but not like it used to be" started Irene "Growing up I always thought I would dancer like mom, but lately I'm not sure. In my life I did swing, tap, clog, and jazz. Maybe it was too much. Some girls love dance like it's their reason to live, I love it for fun. But I don't see a future in it for me."

"Why the change now?"

"I've been thinking about college" said Irene

"You have two years until that" said Tony

"But it never hurts to start thinking about it"

"What major were you thinking about?" asked Tony

"Engineering"

~FLASHBACK~

Tony just got back from another boring business meeting. Irene was at table doing math homework.

"Hey Irene." Said Tony

"Hi Uncle Tony" said Irene not even looking up from her math homework

"No hug?" he asked

"I've been stuck on this same question for 15 minutes, I don't want to break my concentration" she said

"Usually at that point you need a break. What math you working on?"

"Geometry" she said

"You need a break. Take Samson on a WALK!" Tony yelled the last work.

Samson came running from outside. Besides "treat", he knew the word "walk". The dog came running and went to the cabinet that held his leash, sat down with his tail wagging, and looked at Irene with those big, pleading, brown eyes.

"Okay, okay!" said Irene getting up "We're going down to the beach Uncle Tony"

"You have fun!" he said and once they were out the door, Tony looked at Irene's work.

To his surprise, she has done a lot of work.

"She refuses to move on to the next chapter until she done every question in the chapter." Said Pepper walking in from the living room "She is good at math"

"When I visit my brother's family for the holidays, he told me she always struggled in math." Said Tony putting down the papers

"You know you are a huge influence on her now, do you?" said Pepper "

"Do you think she wants to be a part of the company one day? To build and design with me?" asked Tony

"She already does that with you in the workshop. Sometimes she goes on forever what you guys build when it's just the two of us" said Pepper "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The door then open and entered Irene and Samson.

"That was quick" joked Tony

"For got a ball for him to fetch" said Irene quickly grabbing a ball

Pepper gave him that 'Go on and ask her' look.

"Hey Irene" Tony said stopping Irene

"Yeah?" she said turning around

Tony hesitated. He didn't want to pressure his niece into anything.

"Make sure you have a towel ready for Samson when you get back. I don't want any wet dog smell" he said

"I hear you" she said and went out the door once again.

When the door closed, Pepper gave Tony another look.

"What? I panicked. I want her to make her own decisions without any pressure" he said

~END OF FLASHBACK

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Tony asked

"Yes" she said

"Now for the big question. What kind of engineering?" he said

"Now I've got 2 years to think about that" Irene said laughing

Tony sighed laughing as he drove on the road and entered through the gates.

"We'll talk about this later" finished Tony "It's late and your dog is passed out in my back seat"

Irene looked back and saw Samson sleeping probably dream about the beach. Irene looked at her uncle as he parked the car out front.

"It's doesn't even have to be a suit that has weapons or anything. Just flying would be so cool." Said Irene still thinking about the suit

"Again we'll talk later" said Tony "Samson up!"

Samson got up in a sleepy daze as Irene grabs his leash that he was still attached to.

"I thought Samson was going to bite those reporters" said Tony to Irene as they walked to the door

"He all bark no bite" said Irene "He was able to keep the reporters as a 5ft radius though"

The two Starks laughed at this comment and entered through the front door.

"Jarvis!" said Tony as him, Irene, and Samson walked it. Most of the lights were off and a silent alarm was going off.

"Welcome home, sir." said Jarvis but his voice was low as if it was low on batteries then it shut off.

Samson started to growl. Irene and Tony turned their attention to the living room where a dark shadow stood and it said,

"'I am Iron Man.' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?" said Tony as Irene stood behind him ready to release Samson if needed.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Irene relaxed a little bit and calmed Samson down

"Oh" said Tony

"He cool Samson, go lay down" Irene said releasing Samson from his leash, Samson obeyed and went upstairs into her room.

"I'm here to talk about the Avengers Initiative." Said Fury

/END OF LINE/


	16. Sequel up!

The sequel to this story is up! Enjoy!

Design, Build, Test, Repeat: Back to the Drawing Board

Irene Stark just moving along. She really wants her own suit but her uncle won't let her. Will that stop Irene? No it won't!

Irene Stark's side of the story during Iron Man 2…

Again thank you for reading!


End file.
